Daddy Daughter Time:The Joy of Fatherhood
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton both have daughters,Milly and Ella.Both are pure daddy's girls and love to cause a little trouble for their dads.Join the guys as they deal with these two hyper little girls. Collection of One Shots.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, after Bunny Ears and Play Date, everyone wanted more of the humor. So, I've decided to write a collection of one shots that deal with John Cena and Randy Orton and their four year old daughters. Hope you like them and if you have some suggestions for the guys and their daughters, let me know. The one shot will vary. Some will focus on John and his daughter, some on Randy and his daughter and a few that have them both with their daughters.

Hope you like them.

Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Okay, I will be back in a two days so be good for daddy." Holly Cena said to her four year old daughter.

"Where you going?" Amelia Cena asked her mom.

"I have to go to Jacksonville and visit grandma for a few days."

"Oh." Milly, as she was called, replied. "Okay, have fun, mommy."

"Thanks, baby." Holly laughed hugging her daughter. She turned to her husband. "Make sure you don't let her have a lot of junk food."

"Holly, I'm her dad. I know how to take care of her." He said with a laugh to her. She worried too much sometimes where Milly was concerned.

"I know you can. I will see you both in two days." She kissed him and headed to her car. It was a long drive to Jacksonville from Tampa.

John watched his wife pull out of the driveway and then turned to his daughter who was standing beside him. He picked her up and started to the house.

"So, princess, what do you want to do?" He asked once they entered the house.

"Bake. We shoulda bake a cake." She replied excitedly.

"Okay. We will bake a cake and who are we baking it for?"

"Us, duh daddy." She said as they headed into the kitchen.

"Okay, what kind of cake?" He said putting her on the stool near the island in the center of the kitchen and opening the cabinet. "It looks like we have chocolate, white, red velvet, butter, carrot, confetti and pound cake. What does mommy do with all these mixes?"

"We bake, duh."

"Where did you hear that?" He asked wondering who would teach her to say duh.

"Ella. She said it."

"Well, don't say it." He said getting out what was need for the cake. "Alright. What kind do you want to make?"

"Chocolate." She replied.

"Alright. Chocolate it is." He opened the box and poured the mix into the bowl. "Okay, princess, what's first?"

"Let's crack the eggs."

"You don't crack the eggs. You lightly tap them on the side of the bowl and put the yokes in." He said showing her how.

"I know, daddy, duh."

"Amelia. What did I say?"

"Sorry."

"Okay, next, we pour in the oil and then water." He poured both in. "Alright, do you want to mix?"

"With the mixer?" She asked excitedly. Her mom never left her use the electric mixer.

"No. With the whisk." He said handing it to her.

"Mommy would let me." She said giving him an innocent puppy face.

"No, she wouldn't." He replied knowing Holly would never let her. "Now, do you want to mix?"

"Yes." She took the whisk and started mixing. She got excited and before long chocolate was on the counter and her.

"Look at you silly." He laughed cleaning her up. "Alright, let's pour in the pans."

He took the bowl and poured the mix into the 9in pans and placed them into the oven and set the timer. "Okay, princess, what next?"

"Frosting, daddy, duh."

"Milly, I asked you not to say that."

"Sorry."

"Okay, what type of frosting do you want?" He asked looking into the cabinet. "We have chocolate, white, butter cream, strawberry, confetti, cream cheese and coconut. Why does mommy have all these favors?"

"Daddy, you know why."

"Right, baking. Okay, what kind do you want?"

"Chocolate."

"Alright, chocolate frosting." He got out the can of frosting and sat on the counter. "Anything else for your cake?"

"Candy letters for spelling."

"And spell what?"

"Milly." She replied with a smile.

"Okay." He laughed. "We will spell out Milly Cena. How does that sound?"

"Awesome."

"Alright. Let's go watch a movie or something while the cake bakes." He said picking her off the stool and heading into the living room.

"Daddy, why can't I say duh?" She asked once they were there.

"Because it's not something you should say to an adult. It's disrespectful baby."

"Oh, okay." She said as they watched Beauty and the Beast.

It wasn't long before the timer went off and they headed into the kitchen to get the cake.

"Alright, princess. We have to let the cake cool by putting it on the baking rake."

"Daddy, you aint gotta tell me."

"Milly, don't use aint gotta."

"Why?"

"Because it's not proper and you know mommy likes you to speak proper."

"Why?"

"Because mommy is just like that. Milly, I really don't know why but she does."

"K."

"Okay, let's get to spelling Milly Cena and then we will stir up the frosting."

"Sounds good daddy."

He helped her spell out her name and stir the frosting while the cake cooled. Once it had cooled, he put in on the turn table that Holly used and got out two spatulas.

"Alright, baby, you take this one and I will take this one and we will frost this cake." He handed her the smaller one and began to frost the cake.

Once it was frosted, he looked and she had frosting everything.

"Amelia Rose Cena, you're a messy girl." He laughed taking a paper towel and wiping her face and hands. "Alright, now let's put on the letters."

He helped her spell her name on the cake and then cut her piece and him a piece.

"Princess that is one good cake."

"Is it has good as mommy?"

"Yes. It's as good as mommy." He smiled.

He loved the time he spent with her as short as it was sometimes because of his job. Being a dad was the best thing in world besides being a husband. And Milly made for an excited life. He never knew four year olds could be so much work but so much fun as well.

Please Review! Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2:Broken Vase and Lying

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, favorited this story. I hope you continue to like it.

This chapter was a little harder to write and I"m not sure how much you will it. But I hope you do.

* * *

Randy watched his four year old daughter playing with her dolls in the living room. His wife, Dena, was out shopping with her sister. He turned on the TV to watch the game when he looked and Ella was standing at his side.

"What's going on, Ella-Bear?" He asked using his nickname for her.

"I want to play house. Can I go upstairs and get some more stuff?"

"Yes, just be careful going up the stairs." He said to her.

"Okay." She quickly headed up the stairs. She knew her dad thought she was going to her room but she really wanted to go in her parents' room and get some of her mom's jewelry.

Randy watched Ella headed upstairs. She loved to play house and liked to make it so real. He decided to make a snack for them so he headed into the kitchen to see what Dena had left for them. He knew it would be healthy as that was all she ever got for them anymore.

Ella headed into her parents bedroom and over to her mom's jewelry box that sat on the vanity table in the room. Lucky for her, the vanity table wasn't that tall and she thought she could reach the box easily. She got on the chair that was there and picked up the jewelry box. Before she could get anything, it slipped out of her hands and hit a vase that sat on the vanity. The vase broke into many pieces.

"Oh, no. Mommy gonna freak." Ella said out loud to herself. She looked around and noticed that her dad hadn't come when the vase fell. She got down and looked for a place to hide the vase so her mom wouldn't know she had broken it.

She looked at the closet and knew it was the perfect place. She walked over and placed the vase inside near her dad's side of the closet.

"There. Now mommy won't know it broke."

"Ella, come and have a snack." Randy called up to her.

"K, daddy." She said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"Alright baby, let's have some fruit salad for snack." He said putting some into a bowl for her.

"Why does mommy get this healthy stuff? I want cake." Ella said as they sat down.

"Sorry, Ella-bear but this is what mommy left us."

"We should go to Milly's. Her mommy makes cake."

"Maybe another day baby." He replied as Dena walked in.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" Dena asked kissing her husband and then her daughter.

"Good. We just hung out." Randy replied.

"That's great. I'm going to put my stuff up." She started upstairs with her bags.

Once she walked into the room, she noticed the vase on her vanity table missing. She didn't know where it was. It was a vase given to her by her mother. She loved the vase but Randy hated it the minute he saw it. She looked around and didn't see the vase. She opened the closet door and found the vase broken on Randy's side of the closet.

"Randy, can you come up here?" She called downstairs.

"What?" He asked coming in.

"Where my vase?"

"What vase?"

"The one you hate that sits on my vanity table."

"I don't' know. It was there all day." He said not knowing what she was talking about.

"Really. Then what was it doing in the closet on your side broken."

"I don't' know. I didn't' break the stupid ugly vase."

"That vase is not ugly. It's beautiful."

"Oh, please. It's grey with feet."

"Just tell me if you broke it."

"I didn't break it."

"Then who broken it and put it in the closet."

"Oh, I don't know. Ella maybe."

"So, our four year old came up here and broke my vase and hide it in the closet?"

"Yes. You have no idea what she is like. She is a fast, sneaky little thing."

"Alright. Let's go ask her." Dena said walking out and downstairs. Randy followed knowing it had to be Ella that broke it.

Once they were downstairs, Dena called Ella over to the sofa.

"Alright, Ella. Did you break mommy's vase?" Dena asked.

"No, mommy. I didn't." Ella replied. She didn't want to get in trouble.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Elisabeth, lying isn't good. If you broke it, you have to tell us."

"I didn't' break it. Daddy must have."

"Daddy broke my vase. Did you see him do that?"

"No but I didn't' do it."

"Alright. Go play." Dena said to her.

Ella headed into the play room off to the side. Once she was playing, Dena turned to her husband.

"You know she's lying right?" Dena knew immediately her little girl was lying.

"Yes. Because I didn't' break the vase and she was the only other person here."

"So, what are we going to do about our little girl?"

"I don't know. Do you want to trick her into admitting it?" Randy laughed thinking that wouldn't work.

"I think we can. Just follow my lead. Elisabeth, come here please."

"What?"

"It's about my vase. Do you know it's special to mommy?"

"How?"

"It was given to me by your grandmother."

"Oh." She said feeling bad.

"And I'm very mad at daddy for breaking it."

"Oh." Ella felt bad that her daddy was getting blamed.

"So, daddy is punished and can't do anything."

"But it wasn't daddy's fault." Ella said quickly.

"Oh, I thought you said daddy broken it."

"No. It was me. I was playing house and wanted some jewelry. I dropped the box on the vase and it broke. I'm sorry I broke it and I'm sorry I lied."

"Elisabeth, breaking something isn't that big of deal. Lying is. Baby you can't lie." Randy said sitting beside her. "You have to be honest and tell the truth. Lying just gets you and everyone else in trouble."

"K. I promise not to lie anymore." She hugged him and then her mom. "Mommy, I'm sorry I broke it."

"That's okay baby. Go put your toys away."

Once Ella had gone into the play room, Dena looked at Randy.

"What?"

"You're not off the hook either. You should have watched her and not let her into our room."

"She said she was going upstairs to get some stuff to play house."

"Randy, you know how she is. She will get into trouble before you turn around. You have to watch her better."

"Alright. I will." He kissed his wife and walked into the play room.

He knew Dena was right. Ella could get into trouble faster than you realize. Especially when she wanted something. He watched her put her toys away and realized that he would have to watch her better. Who knew a little four year old would cause so much trouble.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3:Locker Room Mess

_John and Randy both had Ella and Milly at the arena since Dena was visiting her sick mother and Holly had to go pick Milly up some medication. So, both little girls were hanging out with their dads. The guys were talking about sports and the teams they liked. The girls were playing with their dolls._

"_Ella, I'm bored." Milly said to her best friend._

"_I know. Let's go ploring." Ella replied._

_Milly shook her head yes and they looked to make sure their dads weren't looking at them. Ella went to the door first and opened and looked out. She motioned for Milly to follow and the two were soon on their way. They came to a locker room door with a big yellow N on it and went in._

"_Who are these guys?" Ella asked as they started looking through everyone's stuff._

"_I don't' know." Milly replied looking too. "Wait, these jerks are mean to my daddy._

"_Oh, this is the Nextel locker room." Ella replied._

"_Yes and I don't' like them."_

"_Me either."_

"_On Mondays, my mommy says the Nextel are hernias."_

"_What's that?" Ella asked._

"_I think their dogs or something." Milly replied. "She always says the Nextel are hernias."_

"_Oh I have an idea. Let's mess it up in here." Ella said starting to throw things around. _

_Milly joined in and the girls started throwing everyone belongs around and pouring out what ever they could find._

_Soon, Ella and Milly had completely trashed the room. Both girls soon were tired out and fell asleep in the Nexus locker room._

_John and Randy noticed the girls gone about five minutes after they left. Both proceeded to look all over the arena and asking everyone if they had seen the girls. Both were frantic with worry about their daugthers and hoped they were okay._

_The Nexus soon entered their locker room and found it a mess. They looked at the sofa and saw the two little girls sleeping. Wade laughed loudly and it startled the girls. Both screamed loudly._

"_Ladies, you don't have to yell." Justin said to them. He knew that kids believed what they saw on TV and both probably thought they were bad. He recognized the little blond as Cena's daughter. He had seen a photo of her before._

_Both Ella and Milly got off the sofa and walked over to the Nexus. The guys thought they were going to be nice but before any of them could react, both girls started kicking them._

"_You hurt my daddy." Milly yelled as she kicked Wade in the knee._

"_You suck." Ella said kicking Justin in the knee._

"_Elisabeth Lily Orton and Amelia Rose Cena. What are you doing?" Randy asked walking in. He had heard the girls yelling and of course he knew their yells from everyone. "Stop kicking them."_

"_But they hurt daddy." Milly said just as John walked in._

"_Milly, here now." John said to her. "You too, Ella."_

"_Yes, daddy." Milly said walking slowly to her dad. _

"_I'm sorry, guys. You know how kids are." John said apologizing while picking up Milly._

"_Its fine, John." Wade said standing up. "I do think you have a football player on your hands. Well, here it would be soccer."_

"_Yeah. I'm sorry again." John walked out._

"_I'm sorry too. If you didn't guess, this little brunette is my daughter." Randy said to them while picking up Ella. _

"_Its fine, Randy." Justin said sitting down._

"_Yeah, well, if they broke anything, John or I will replace it." Randy walked out and toward his locker room._

_Once there, he and John sat both girls on the sofa. _

"_What were you doing?" John asked._

"_We were bored." Milly replied._

"_So, we went ploring." Ella added._

"_Why did you trash the locker room and kick the guys?" Randy asked._

"_Because the Nextel are nothing but hernias." Milly replied. _

"_They hurt Uncle John." Ella added to Milly's statement._

"_Hernias?" Randy asked._

"_Dogs. Mommy said they were nothing but hernias."_

"_I think you mean hyenas." John laughed. He knew Holly said that sometimes._

"_Whatever." Milly replied. "They're mean."_

"_Girls, we have explained about our jobs to you. How sometimes we might fight the guys in the ring but hang out after." Randy said to them._

"_Yes." Ella replied._

"_Well, that is it. The Nexus are characters on TV. We hang out with them sometimes."_

"_Why? They suck." Milly said._

"_Amelia. We talked about this."_

"_Right. Can we play?" She asked._

"_No." John said. "You are in time out for twenty minutes."_

_He pointed to the chair that was facing the wall. He often had to make sure a chair was there because of the trouble the girls got into._

"_K." Milly said walking over to it._

"_Ella, the other chair." Randy said pointing to the one on the other side of the room._

_John and Randy sat down and talked while the girls were in time out. They knew their wives would not be happy that they let the girls out of their sight. But luckily the girls were fine and no damage done. Both John and Randy laughed a little at the sight of Wade and Justin getting kicked by two four year olds._

_Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4:Apologizing

Thanks to everyone who has read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story.

Thanks to Kinley Orton and RKOsgir92 for the ideas on this story so far. Everyone if you have an idea for it, send it to me.

* * *

After the time out, Randy and John took the girls to the locker room to apologize to Wade and Justin. John knocked on the door and went in to make sure there was nothing that might scar Ella or Milly. Once he saw that everyone was dressed, he walked in with Randy and the girls.

"John, Randy, what's going on?" Wade asked them.

"These little ones have something to say." John said looking at Milly and Ella. "Milly."

"I'm sorry I kicked you." She said quietly. "You big meanie."

"Milly. We talked about that." John said to her.

"Well, he's mean. He is always mean to you." She replied looking at him with her big blue eyes. "Mommy said he sucked and they are hernias."

"Amelia, don't repeat everything you hear. Now, apologize right."

"Fine. I'm sorry I kicked you and called you mean." She rolled her eyes as said it.

Wade couldn't help but laugh. She was so mad that his character was mean to her dad on the screen and she made sure everyone knew it.

"Its okay, Milly." Wade replied.

"Ella." Randy said to her. "Apologize to Justin."

He walked her over to where Justin was.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're a loser." She said kicking him again.

"Elisabeth Orton. That is not nice. You apologize the right way." Randy said sternly to her.

"I'm sorry." She said walking over to where Milly was.

"It's okay." Justin replied. Man, that little girl can kick he thought.

"Okay, we will leave you guys now and once again, we're sorry." John said as they walked out.

John and Randy walked the girls to the locker room and sat them down.

"Girls, we asked you to apologize to them. You weren't supposed to kick them or call them mean." John said to both of them.

"But they're mean daddy." Milly replied. "They hurt you."

"Baby, come here." He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Baby, I'm fine and it was part of the job. They are okay guys."

"I don't like them and I won't be nice. No matter what you say." She struggled out of his lap and walked over to where the toys were.

"John, I don't' think anything will change her mind." Randy said just as Holly walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked noticing the girls playing quietly.

"Mommy." Milly said running over to her. "Daddy made me pologize to the hernias."

"What?" Holly asked wondering what her daughter was talking about.

"Daddy made me pologize to the hernias."

"Who are the hernias?"

"Nextel."

"Oh, daddy made you apologize to the Nexus?"

"Yes. I said that, duh mommy."

"Milly, I asked you not to say that." John said getting up to go over to his wife.

"Why did you have to apologize to Nexus?" Holly asked Milly.

"Because I kicked dumbo and trashed the room."

"Dumbo?"

"The tall one with big ears."

"Wade."

"Yep, him. I called him mean too."

"Milly, it's not nice to kick people or call them names."

"But mommy, you call them hernias."

"Hyenas. And I say that because they like to attack in a group. Like the hyenas from the Lion King. But you shouldn't repeat everything I say."

"Okay. I won't."

"Alright. Now go play." She let her down and turned her attention to John and Randy. "So, do you want to tell me how they got into the Nexus locker room?"

"We were talking in here and we turned away for a minute and then they were gone. We looked all over and found them in the Nexus locker room kicking Wade and Justin." John replied to her.

"You have to keep a closer eye on them. Especially when you are here at the arena."

"Holly, I know. It was a mistake. I should have paid attention."

"Yes you should have. But I forgive you. Just be more careful." She kissed him.

"I will." He said kissing her back.

"So, Randy, are you going to tell your wife?" Holly asked turning to him.

"I don't know. Does she need to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will tell her when she gets back from visiting her mom."

"Great. Now let's go and take the two little ones out before they decide to attack Nexus again." Holly laughed and walked over to the girls. "Girls, let's go."

"Okay."

Both got their stuff and handed it to their dads and they were soon on their way to the hotel. Ella and Milly were talking quietly to themselves which everyone knew was not a good idea as they were probably planning what trouble to get into.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5:Where do Babies come from

A few days after the Nexus incident, Randy and John had the girls again when Dena and Holly went to pick up some presents for the girls. Randy had brought Ella over to John's. He and John were in the living room while the girls were in the playroom.

"What's this?" Ella asked Milly picking up a Midge Barbie doll.

"That's Midge. My grandma gave her to me. She is pregnant with a baby." Milly said showing her.

"Oh, where is her husband?"

"This is him." She said holding up the Alan doll that went with it. "And this is their three year old Ryan and Nikki who is one."

"How do you get the baby out?" Ella asked.

"You just move her tummy and out comes the baby." Milly replied showing her.

"How did the baby get there?"

"She is sold that way."

"Oh, so where do babies come from?"

"The store? I don't know." Milly said taking the doll. "I never thought about it."

"Let's go ask our daddies." Ella said taking the doll back from Milly and getting up.

"Okay." Milly agreed getting up too.

Both headed into the living room with the doll. They were determined to find out where babies come from. They went to where their dads were seating.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Milly asked first.

"What?" John asked shocked that she wanted to know.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked again.

"Why do you want to know that?" Randy asked.

"Because daddy." Ella replied. "Midge is pregnant. How did she get that way?"

"Midge?" Randy asked looking at John.

"Midge. Milly's grandma gave her the doll."

"Milly, can daddy see the doll?" John asked his daughter.

"Here." Ella said handing it to him.

John took the doll and looked it over. He realized that his mom must have send this to her.

"Okay, baby, come here." John said picking her up and placing her on his lap. "Midge is a doll and she was made like this. It shows you that mommies have babies."

"Duh on that daddy." Milly replied.

"Amelia."

"Sorry. Daddy, you're not telling me anything."

"Okay. Why don't we wait and you ask mommy this?"

"Because I want you to tell me."

"Okay. A mommy and a daddy make a baby."

"But how?"

"Okay, enough of this sugar coating." Randy said seeing that John wasn't going to explain. "Girls, a mommy and daddy have to have sex to make a baby."

"What's sex?" Ella asked.

"Sex is an activity between two adult people." John said before Randy could say anything else.

"What kind of activity?" Milly asked.

"An adult activity." John said.

"But how do you do it?"

"Well, you have a mommy who has girl parts and a daddy who has boy parts."

"What kind of boy parts?"

John really wished Holly was there to explain this. She was always better at this stuff.

"Girls, mommies have vaginas and daddies have penis." Randy said. He knew John was going to pg the explanation which would just confuse the girls. "Sex is when a mommy and daddy join their penis and vaginas together."

"Oh, so how does that make a baby?" Milly asked.

"Well, mommies have eggs and daddies have sperm."

"Like eggs you eat for breakfast?" Ella asked.

"No, baby, not like that." Randy laughed.

"Oh."

"So, an egg from a mommy and a sperm from a daddy have to join together to make a baby."

"So, sex and babies is about joining together?"

"Yeah, in a way." Randy replied.

"But how does the baby get in the mommy's tummy?" Milly asked turning to her dad.

"When the egg and sperm join together, the baby is put into the tummy. Where it grows until the baby is ready to be born." Randy said before John could say anything.

"Oh. Does Midge have girl parts?" Milly asked looking at her doll. "And does Alan have boy parts?"

"Umm, no. They are dolls and not anatomically correct." Randy replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they don't have the parts." John replied. This was not the way this talk should be going. Randy was telling them way too much.

"How did Midge get pregnant if they don't' have the parts?" Ella asked.

"Baby, Midge is a doll and the company who made her put the baby there." Randy replied.

"Oh, okay." Ella said getting down and heading to the play room.

"Daddy, are you sure that's right? That doesn't sound right." Milly said staying there.

"Milly, what Uncle Randy said is how babies are made."

"Oh, okay." She said getting down and following Ella.

Once the girls were gone, John turned to Randy.

"You couldn't use other words. Maybe something nicer."

"Why lie to them? They were going to keep asking until we told them. So, why sugar coat it?"

"I just think Dena and Holly aren't not going to be happy if the girls repeat what you said."

"They will understand that I told the truth."

"Yeah sure." John laughed.

He knew that Randy was wrong. Dena and Holly wouldn't be happy if the girls repeated what he told them and he was almost certain the girls would repeat it. He just hoped they didn't in front of a lot of people

Please Review! Any ideas send them to me.


	6. Chapter 6:Road Trip Fun

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to my cousin for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

Randy looked out the window of the Hummer as he drove to the next city. The show was in Miami and instead of flying, Randy decided to drive with Dena and Ella. He wanted to spend some time with his girls. John, Holly and Milly had flown because Holly's parents were in Miami and they wanted to spend some time together.

"Randy, let's stop at the gas station coming up. Ella needs a potty break and we need some snacks." Dena said once she saw the sign for the store.

"Alright." He replied pulling off the highway and into the exit ramp. He pulled into the gas station and helped Ella out.

"I'm going to get the snacks, take Ella to the potty." Dena told him as they entered.

"Yes, dear." Randy replied walking to the restroom. "Okay, Ella Bear, go potty."

"Daddy, I can't go alone." She said to him.

"Alright." He said opening the door and headed in with her.

"Daddy, what's that?" She asked pointing to the machine on the wall that dispensed condoms.

"It's toys baby." He replied quickly.

"What kind of toys?"

"Adult toys called condoms for mommies and daddies. Now, potty."

She finished potty and washed her hands and went over to the machine.

"Daddy, are you sure I can't have one?"

"Yes. Now, let's go find mommy and head out." He took her hand and opened the door.

They caught up with Dena who was already at the car. Once he had Ella strapped in her car seat, they were on the road again. They had driven a little ways, when Dena said she needed to stop at the next gas station.

Dena took Ella with her and they headed into the restroom.

"Mommy, look they have toys." Ella said pointing to the machine.

"Ella, those are not kids' toys." Dena replied.

"I know."

They were soon on their way once again but it wasn't long before they stopped again because Dena and Ella were hungry. They headed into the gas station that was attached to the McDonalds.

"Daddy, I have to potty." She said to him.

"Ella, you just went in McDonalds." He replied as they looked at some snacks.

"But I have to go." She whined.

"Alright, let's go." He took her hand and they headed into the restroom.

"Daddy, they have toys here too."

"I know Ella but they aren't for you." Randy said opening the door.

Over the rest of the trip every gas station Ella wanted to stop. Once they had gone in, she immediately went to the restroom to see if they had the machine in there. Finally they arrived in Miami.

"Okay, I'm going to check us in. You get the bags." Dena said going in.

"Daddy, do they have the toys here?" Ella asked as he got the bags and then her out.

"Probably but not in the bathroom." He replied taking her hand and headed in as the porter got the bags.

"Why not in the bathroom? All the gas stations had them." She asked as they headed in.

"Ella, is that why you wanted to go into every gas station bathroom? To see if they had the machine in there." He stopped and moved over to the side and bent down to her level.

"Yes. I wanted to know if every one had them and they did."

"Alright. Let's go and find mommy." He honestly didn't know what to say to her to get her to stop about it.

They headed to the front desk and met up with Dena and then headed to their room. As soon as they entered the room, Ella headed to the bathroom.

"Daddy, you're right. They don't have the toy machine in the bathroom."

"Ella, come here." Dena said to her. She gave her husband the what going on look.

"Yes, mommy."

"What machines?"

"The machines in the bathroom of the gas stations. Every one had the toy machine that gives toys that are just for mommies and daddies. I wanted to know if the hotel had them and daddy said they had them just not in the bathroom." Ella replied sitting down on the bed

"Ella from now on, no more looking for those machines. Do you understand?" Dena said sternly to her daughter.

"Yes mommy."

"Alright. Go play with your dolls while I talk to daddy."

Ella hopped down off the bed and headed to where her dolls were. Once Ella was on the floor playing, Dena turned to her husband.

"So, that was why she wanted to go to the bathroom so much on the trip?"

"Yes. I told her it was for adults." He replied.

"Alright." She let it go and they soon headed to the arena.

They were in the locker room with R-truth, Evan Bourne and John Morrison. Dena had gone to find Holly so the girls could play together. Randy was talking to Evan about an upcoming match. No one noticed Ella going through the guys' bags.

"Uncle Jomo, what's this?" Ella asked to John Morrison while holding the condom. "Is it chewing gum?"

"No, it's not. It's something that is for adults." He replied.

"What do adults do with it?"

"Mmm, I think you should ask your dad that."

"Okay. Daddy!" She yelled across the room.

"Elisabeth Orton, do not yell like that." Randy said walking over. "Now, what is so important?"

"What is a condom used for?" She asked looking at him with her big blue eyes and holding up the wrapper.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her and the guys sitting behind her.

"I found it in the black bag there." She said pointing to John Morrison's bag.

"Ella, you don't go through other people's bags." He sat down and picked her up and placed her on his lap. "A condom is an adult toy. Remember our where do babies come from talk?"

"Yes. And how girls have vagina and boys have penis and they join together to make a baby."

The guys in locker room started laughing as she said that but got quiet when Randy gave them his icy viper look.

"Well, a condom goes on the penis so the mommy can't get pregnant with a baby."

"Oh. So, why do they have them in the bathrooms of the gas stations?"

"Because sometimes people need them and they forget to pick some up. So, the gas stations are nice enough to carry them."

"Oh, okay. Can I go see Milly now? I want to tell her all I learned."

"Yeah. Let's go find Milly." Randy got up and carried out to find Milly.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7:No BabyMom finds out

John sat in the hotel room with Milly. Holly had gone to get them some dinner since Milly wanted McDonalds. Ella and Milly had played a little bit at the arena and John and Randy knew the two were plotting something. They would just have to wait and see what it was.

"Daddy, can I asks you a question?" Milly said walking over to him.

"Sure." He said picking her up and sitting her on his lap.

"Do you have any condoms?"

"What?" John said with shock.

"Do you have any condoms?" She asked again.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Uncle Randy told Ella that you use condom to not have a baby. That they go on the penis. So, I was wondering if you had any."

"Milly, don't repeat everything you hear."

"But you didn't answer my question. Do you have condoms?"

"Why do you even want to know that?"

"Because I don't want a little brother or sister. So, when you and mommy have sex you need to use condoms."

"Milly, if or when mommy and I have another baby, that doesn't mean we will love you any less."

"That is not how it is. Kenley said that when her parents had Kenna, they loved her more. She said she was left out and I don't' want to be left out. I want to be the only one."

"Baby, I promise you. If mommy and I have another baby, we will not love it more than you."

"Okay. But can you make sure you use condoms."

"Amelia Rose Cena. Where did you hear that word?" Holly said walking in.

"Uncle Randy told Ella who told me." Milly said as her mom walked over and got out the food.

"Milly, I don't' want you to repeat everything you hear." Holly said giving her husband the look that terrified him.

"But I was just telling daddy that I don't want a baby brother or sister and to make sure he used condom when you have sex." She said like it was no big deal.

"Amelia, who told you about sex?"

"Daddy and Uncle Randy explained that boys have penises and girls have vaginas and they join together during sex which makes a baby. And Uncle Randy told Ella that a condom goes on the penis and it helps the mommy not get pregnant."

"Okay, let's finish dinner and leave this subject alone."

John knew from the look that his wife was none to happy about things and he would get her anger later. After dinner, Milly got a bath and was soon in bed.

"So, you and Randy decided it was okay to tell the girls about sex and babies?"

"It wasn't like that. Milly was showing Ella her Midge doll that I guess my mom sent. And Ella asked about babies. So, Randy and I explained. Well, Randy was the one who used all the technical terms."

"I know the girls needed to know about it but you both should have talk to me and Dena before."

"I know but the girls wouldn't let up until we told them. I'm sorry she is repeating things."

"It's okay. I understand and everything. But John, things concerning our daughter should be discussed between you and me. Not you and Randy unless you and he are a couple now." She laughed.

"Ha-ha funny girl." He said laughing. "You're right though. You and I should discuss how to tell our daughter things. I'm sorry I did it behind your back."

"That's okay. You're forgiven." She said kissing him.

"Really? Do you want to show me?"

"Not with our daughter in the next room and this room has no locks on it. I don't want her seeing anything that might scar her for life."

"Right." He kissed her.

They were soon in bed sleeping. John knew that she would be upset over the whole sex and baby thing. But he also knew she would forgive him for telling Milly without her. Sometimes it was shocking at how much his daughter got into and you put her and Ella Orton together and you knew it was going to be trouble.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8:Too Hyper for Bed

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the idea on this. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited.

* * *

John and Randy walked into the arena before the show was to begin. Dena and Holly had a family emergency. So, John and Randy had the girls by themselves.

"Who are we going to get to watch them?" Randy asked as they walked the arena. The girls were walking in front of them holding hands. "Milly and Ella will not stay with Wade and the others. They hate them."

"I know. Holly and I explained to Milly that it is just a storyline but she still doesn't like them." John replied.

"We can see if Ted or Ron can watch them?"

"Yeah, we can trust them with girls." John said as they were close to the locker room. "Girls, hold up."

"What daddy?" Milly said in an annoyed tone.

"You girls are going to stay with Uncle Ted and Uncle Ron while Uncle Randy and I have our match."

"Okay." She said as they stopped at the locker room.

John went in first and then gave the all clear to Randy to bring in the girls.

"Thanks for doing this guys." John said handing Ted Milly's bag while Randy handed Ron Ella's.

"Not a problem." Ted replied.

Once John and Randy were gone, Ted turned to the girls to see what they wanted to do.

"So, girls, what do you want to do?" Ted asked them.

"Let's get some candy and play candy store." Milly said quickly.

"Candy Store?" Ted asked shocked.

"Yeah, you buy candy and then you sell it. Milly and I can be the sellers and you can buy it." Ella added.

"If I buy the candy to began with and then buy it from you, doesn't that defeat the purpose."

"What?"

"He means if he buys the candy to begin with then he shouldn't have to buy it again."

"Oh. Daddy plays store with me." Milly said taking out her mini cash register. "See this is the money."

"Okay. I don't think we will play candy store. Let's play something else." Ted said to them.

"No, we want to play candy store." Ella said in a stern little voice.

"I said no." Ted replied again.

"We want candy! We want candy!" Milly started yelling.

"We want candy! We want candy!" Ella said joining in.

"Alright. I will get you some candy." Ted said after hearing the girls yell for ten minutes. "Ron, can you watch them while I get the candy?"

"Yes." Ron said laughing at Ted giving in so easy.

Ted came back a little while later with a lot of candy. Soon the girls were playing candy store with him and Ron. Once they had done, the girls ate most of the candy.

"Alright, ladies, let's go." John said coming in. He noticed Milly with chocolate all over her mouth. "Ted, did you give Milly chocolate?"

"Yes. They wanted to play candy store. So, I bought the candy."

"How much did they have?" Randy asked coming in behind John.

"I don't know. I bought four candy bars, two packs of mini donuts and two honey buns."

"Did you let them eat all that?" John knew if they did, they would be very hyper.

"I think they divided it between them."

"Okay, you are never baby sitting again." John said getting Milly's bag. "Milly, let's go."

Randy grabbed Ella's and they all headed back to the hotel. Once they got there they tried to get the girls in bed.

"Milly. Stop jumping on the bed." John said as she jumped.

"But it's fun daddy. Try it." She said as she jumped.

"I'm not trying it. You come down now."

"Alright." She said as she got down. "Oh, can we watch a movie and play?"

"No, it's bedtime."

"No! No! No bedtime!" She yelled just as Ella did next door.

John heard Randy knock on the adjoining door so he opened it. "Having trouble with your little one too?"

"You have no idea. She has been jumping on the bed singing monkey jumping on the bed." Randy said. "Ella, come see Milly."

"Milly! My bestie!" Ella yelled as she ran in.

The girls soon both were jumping on the bed singing the monkey song.

"We have to wind them down." John said to Randy.

"I know that but how?"

"I don't know."

"We should take them both to Ted and let them bug him."

"No, he got us in this situation in the first place." John replied. "Maybe take them to see Wade. They hate him so maybe they can beat him up and that will wear them down."

"No! I'm not seeing that meanie! Daddy!" Milly yelled. "He is a stupid monkey head!"

"I'm not going either daddy!" Ella yelled. "He is a smelly dumbo man! The others are stupid too!"

"I guess that's out." Randy laughed.

"Okay. If Holly were here, how would she handle this?" John said out loud.

"If Holly was here, we wouldn't' be in this situation to begin with." Randy replied.

"I know that." John said smacking him in the head.

"Watch it Cena." Randy replied back.

"Well, give me something useful."

"Girls, do you want to watch a movie or play?"

"Let's play beauty salon." Ella said quickly. "I will be the cutter person. Milly will be the nail person. Uncle John will be a customer and so will daddy."

"Alright, let's play." Randy agreed. He hoped this would tire them out.

Soon Milly was putting nail polish on John while Ella was pretending to cut Randy's hair.

"So, Milly, did you hear who Miss Piggy is dating now?" Ella said as she pretended to cut.

"I heard she was seeing Fozzy behind Kermit's back." Milly replied.

The guys tried not to laugh as the girls talked to each other. Soon both girls were tired out.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." Milly said getting into his lap. "Can I have a story?"

"Okay." He put her pajamas on and read her story. He heard Randy doing the same thing in the other room.

John soon got ready for bed himself. He told himself that DiBiase was a dead man for giving the girls candy. Tomorrow he and Randy would have a nice talk with Ted about the girls and candy.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9:Surprise Announcement

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the idea on this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**A few days later everyone was home in Tampa. Randy knew that Dena had yet to find out about him giving Ella the sex talk. Because if she knew, he would have gotten yelled at already. **

"**I'm home." Dena said walking in. She hadn't been feeling well and had gone to the doctors.**

"**Hey, everything go okay at the doctors?" Randy asked his wife.**

"**Yeah. I did get some news."**

"**Good or bad?"**

"**Good."**

"**Okay, what is it?"**

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**Sorry, did you say you're pregnant?"**

"**Yes." She laughed.**

"**This is great." He said hugging her. "Now, we have to tell Ella."**

"**Yeah. We should do that now before the BBQ."**

"**Right." He replied. "Ella, can you come in the living room."**

"**What daddy? I was on an important business call." She said walking in.**

"**Baby, daddy and I have something to tell you." Dena said picking her up and putting her on the sofa between them.**

"**Okay, what?"**

"**Well, daddy and I are going to have a baby." **

"**What?"**

"**We're going to have a baby."**

"**But I don't want a baby."**

"**Baby, we are having one and we can't take it back."**

"**Daddy, didn't you use a condom when you were having sex?"**

"**Ella." Randy said quickly hoping she didn't' say anymore.**

"**What? You said if you don't' want the mommy to get pregnant during sex, you had to put the condom on the penis."**

"**Elisabeth, who told you that?" Dena was certain it couldn't have been her husband.**

"**Daddy told me."**

"**Really? What did daddy tell you?"**

"**Daddy said a boy has boy parts which is the penis and girls have girl parts which is the vagina. And they join together during sex and that makes a baby. And if you don't' want a baby then you have to use a condom. Which the gas station sells in their toy machine."**

"**Elisabeth, go play while I talk to daddy." **

"**K." Ella got down and headed back to the play room.**

**Once Ella was in there, Dena turned to her husband.**

"**You told our four year old about sex?"**

"**She asked me."**

"**She asked you?" **

**"Yes. Milly got the midge doll that is pregnant as a gift from John's mom. They wanted to know where babies came from. So, I explained everything."**

"**Using the technical terms. Couldn't you have found nicer words?"**

"**No. it was better to just tell her everything."**

"**Randy, you should have told her to wait until you talk to me."**

"**She would have just kept asking until someone told her."**

"**I know that but decision like that concerning our daughter should be discussed with me not John. We are Ella's parents and John and Holly are Milly's parents. Does Holly know you gave them the sex talk?"**

"**I think she does. John probably told her."**

"**And she didn't tell me. Well, I will have a talk with my cousin when they get here. But Randy, from now on anything like the sex talk we talk to Ella together."**

"**Alright. I'm going to get things going outside." He said getting up and leaving.**

**Dena couldn't believe he gave Ella the sex talk. She was getting ready to go see Ella when the doorbell rang. She opened it and found Holly, John and Milly standing there.**

"**Hey, glad you could come." She said letting them in. "John, Randy is outside. Milly, Ella is in the play room. Holly, we need to talk."**

"**Later, babe." John said kissing his wife and heading out to where Randy was.**

"**So, you knew John and Randy gave the girls a sex talk."**

"**I didn't' until Milly asked John to make sure he used a condom during sex so, she wouldn't get a baby brother or sister."**

"**Holly, you should have told me."**

"**I know that. But with everything that happened. Your dad getting sick. Us having to fly home to San Francisco. It just slipped my mind."**

"**I can understand that. I told Randy to make sure that from now on, he and I deal with Ella's questions."**

"**I told John the same thing."**

"**Alright, let's go get the girls and head outside." **

**Dena and Holly headed to the play room to get the girls and then headed outside.**

"**So, Dena, Randy said you guys are having a baby." John said when everyone came out.**

"**We are." Dena replied.**

"**That's great." Holly said hugging her cousin. "Ella, are you excited about the baby?"**

"**No. Daddy should have worn a condom. Then I wouldn't have the stupid baby." **

"**Elisabeth."**

"**Ella's daddy didn't wear a condom and now they have a baby?" Milly asked.**

"**Milly, don't say that anymore." Holly said to her daughter.**

"**But why didn't he wear one? Did they want a baby?"**

"**Milly, sometimes babies are unexpected. No matter how prepared you are, sometimes it's just God's plan." **

"**Oh. You make sure daddy wears one right? I don't want a little brother or sister."**

"**Milly, I will say this one more time. Do not say that anymore. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes, mommy."**

"**Okay, why don't you and Ella go play?"**

"**K." Milly said running to the playhouse with Ella behind her.**

"**Why do the girls listen you?" John asked his wife. **

"**Because I told you. Little girls who are daddy's girls know daddies mean fun and mommies mean business."**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10:First Punishment?

A week later, everyone was at the arena for the show. Randy and John had the girls for the day because they were giving Holly and Dena the day off. Over the last week, the guys were in Europe and their wives were alone with the kids.

"Milly, I gots a great idea." Ella said as they sat in the floor playing with their dolls. Randy and John were talking to some of the other guys.

"What's your idea?" Milly asked.

"We go to the Nextel locker room and hide their clothes."

"All of their clothes?"

"No, just what they wear to wrestle."

"My daddy told me to not go see Nextel at all."

"He isn't looking. We can sneak there and sneak back."

"Alright. Let's go."

Both girls got up and made sure their dads had their backs turned. Once they had the clear, they headed to the Nexus locker room.

"What if the Nextel is there? I don't want to see the stupid monkey head." Milly said as they got to the door.

"They won't be there." Ella said confidently. She slowly opened the door and saw it was empty. "I told you."

They headed in and started going through the guys bags and found the wrestling gear.

"Okay, now what?" Milly asked Ella.

"Now, we hide them. But where?"

"Oh, let's hide them in the trash" Milly said quickly.

"No, too easy. I know. We will hide them in the divas locker room. They would never find them there."

"Okay."

Milly and Ella both took some of the Nexus clothes and headed to the diva locker room. Milly went in first and saw that the divas weren't there.

"No, divas." She said to her friend.

"Great."

Both headed in and put the clothes in the divas' bags. Once they had, they headed out and back to the locker room.

"Where did you go?" Maryse said seeing the girls. "Your fathers are looking for you."

"We wanted to go for a walk." Ella said just as John and Randy came.

"Milly, thank goodness you're okay." John said hugging his daughter. "Amelia do not do that again. You had me so worried."

"Sorry, daddy." She said making sure she batted her blue eyes at him.

"Amelia, that's not going to work today." He said taking her hand and going toward the locker room.

"Elisabeth, what do you have to say for yourself?" Randy asked his daughter.

"We just wanted to go for a walk, daddy."

"Alright, Miss, back to the locker room." Randy took her hand and they headed to the locker room.

They got to the locker room and found John and Milly waiting. Ella went and sat beside Milly.

"Alright, ladies. We have had this talk before. You know better than to leave without us." John said sternly. He had never been the one to punish her. Holly did and he always agreed with whatever she did.

"We just wanted to take a walk daddy." Milly said sweetly. She knew her dad could never punish her.

"You should've asked us first and we would have gone with you." John said noticing the look. She was giving him the love you so much daddy look.

"Girls, you are too young to be going anywhere by yourself." Randy added. "So, because you did, you are in time out. Ella you go over there."

"Milly, the other one." John said pointing to the chair on the other side.

"But daddy!" Milly whined. "I don't want to go time out."

"Milly, to the chair."

"Fine but you're a meanie daddy!" She yelled and stomped over.

"You're a meanie too daddy!" Ella screamed.

Both girls sat in the time out chairs.

"John, have you seen our gear?" Wade asked coming in.

"What gear?" John asked.

"All of our wrestling gear is gone. We can't find it."

John didn't know where it could be until he heard a little giggle and knew it was his daughter's giggle.

"Amelia Rose Cena, did you take the gear?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure." She said sweetly.

"Do not lie to me. You know lying is bad. Did you take the gear?"

"If I tell you, can I get out of time out?"

"If you tell me, I will shorten your time out."

"Okay. There in the divas locker room."

Wade and the others quickly hurried out to get their gear. Once they were gone, John and Randy couldn't help but laugh as did the other guys.

"Okay, Milly, time out is over." John said to her. He couldn't punish her anymore with her looking at him with her big blue eyes and giving him the cute little smile that made him melt.

"Thanks daddy, I love you much." She said getting up and hugging him.

"I love you baby." He laughed hugging her back.

"Daddy, can I get out too?" Ella asked Randy.

"Yes, if you promise to not do this again."

"I promise." She said getting up and walking over to him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." Randy laughed hugging her.

"Milly, let's play dolls." Ella said running over to their toys.

Randy and John watched the girls play. They knew they could never really punish them. Mainly because they couldn't take the look the girls gave when they were in trouble.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11:Sick Day

The next week John was home sick with the flu. He was sure he had got it from one of the guys. Holly and Milly were taking care of him and Vince had given him some time off.

"Mommy, what does daddy need to feel better?" Milly asked as she was in the kitchen with her.

"Well daddy is taking some medicine and he needs lots of Orange Juice and maybe some chicken soup." Holly replied as she fixed Milly's lunch.

"Oh." Milly thought for a minute how she could help her daddy feel better.

"Okay, baby, lunch." Holly placed the corn dog in front of her.

"Thanks mommy, I love corn dogs. Does daddy get some?"

"No, daddy can't have any thing with grease. We will make daddy some soup."

"Okay." Milly said before starting to eat her lunch.

"I'm going to check on daddy. Stay here and finish lunch."

Holly headed upstairs to the bedroom to check on John. She walked in and he was watching a movie.

"How do you feel?" She asked walking over to the bed.

"Horrible. Can I give it to you?"

"You can but then you will have Milly all day."

"So, I love my peanut."

"Yeah I know but you get the school lessons and everything that comes with home schooling."

"It can't be that bad." John laughed before coughing.

"Okay, let me take your temperature." She got out the thermometer and placed it in his ear.

"I can't believe you're using a child's thermometer on me."

"Sorry, I only have the one that goes in the ear." She waited for it to beep. "100.5."

"So, I'm staying in bed."

"Yes, you are. Did you take the medicine?"

"Yes I took it."

"Okay. I'm going to go and get the air purifier out of Milly's room and put it in here. You need the mist."

"I'm not five, Holly. I don't need the air purifier." He snapped at her.

"I know that but I want to make sure you get better." She looked to the night stand to make sure he was taking everything. She then felt his hand on her arm.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said. He could tell by her expression she was hurt that he snapped at her. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. I will go do that and then check on Milly." She got up and headed out of the room and toward Milly's room.

John sighed once she had left. He was a horrible patient and Holly always got his anger or frustration at being sick. He then heard the door open, he thought it was Holly but he looked and it was Milly.

"Daddy, I made you something." Milly said walking in carrying a tray. She slowly walked over to the bed. "See."

"What did you make me, peanut?"

"Mommy said you needed a lot of Orange Juice. So, I made a glass of it." She said handing him a glass of water with an Orange in it.

"Thanks baby." He replied.

"I also made you some chicken stoop." She handed him a bowl of water with a chicken leg in it.

"Thanks peanut." He said hugging her. He put the tray on the night stand. "I love that you made me things."

"I just wanted you to get better." She said climbing into the bed with him.

"Baby, I love that you made me things to get me better." He hugged her. "I'm sure I will be better soon."

"K. Where's mommy?"

"She went to get the air purifier."

"Daddy, why does mommy think the air purifier solves things?"

"Because when you're sick some times the clean air helps. And mommy just wants us to be better."

"But she always says we need this and that. She kind of bossy daddy."

John couldn't help but laugh. Milly was Holly all over again. She could get a little bossy too.

"Peanut, mommy isn't trying to be bossy. She is just looking out for us. She wants to protect us and make sure we are happy and healthy. That's a mommy's job."

"Oh. But I thought protecting us was your job as the daddy. That's what Ella said. She said that the daddy protects the family while the mommy keeps everyone fed and happy."

"Peanut, protecting our family is daddy and mommy's job. As is making sure we are healthy, fed and happy. That's what daddies and mommies do."

"Oh. Okay. Can I stay in here and watch TV with you." She said making sure to bat her blue eyes at him.

"Yes." He hugged her and they got comfortable.

"Okay, I have the air purifier. It was under Milly's bed. I have no idea how it got there but me and her are going to have a talk." Holly walked in and saw John and Milly both asleep.

She couldn't help but smile. Milly snuggled up to John with her little arm over his chest and her head resting on it. John had his arm wrapped her. She had to take a photo. They looked just too cute to not take it. She got the camera that was on the dresser and took a photo of the two. Once she had taken the photo, she headed to the other side of the bed and laid down by Milly and John. Soon she was asleep too.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12:New BabyShopping

While John was home sick, Randy was going with Dena and Ella to the doctor's. It was time for the ultrasound and he and Dena wanted Ella to get use to the idea of a new baby.

"I hate going to the doctor." Randy said as they sat in the waiting room.

"I know but we want Ella to get use to the idea so we have to be here as a family." Dena replied as she watched Ella play with some toys.

"I don't' know why she so upset about having a baby brother or sister. Siblings are fun."

"Well, she has been the only one for almost five years. So, it will take a little bit to get her use to the idea."

"Dena Orton." The nurse said from the door.

"Yes. Ella, let's go." Dena said taking her hand and they headed back to the exam room.

The nurse took the vital sign and then told them the doctor would be in shortly.

"Daddy, why are we here?" Ella asked while sitting in his lap.

"We are going to see the baby." He replied to her.

"Why? I thought it wasn't born yet."

"We are going to see the baby on the ultrasound. Which is a machine that's let us see the baby while it's in mommy's tummy,"

"Oh. Can we get the doctor to take the baby out so I won't have a baby brother or sister?"

"No." Dena said sharply. "Elisabeth, the baby is on its way. We can't change that. So, you need to learn to love it."

"Okay." Ella said leaning back into her dad's chest.

"Dena, you didn't have to yell at her." Randy said to his wife seeing how much her tone upset Ella.

"Randy, she needs to get use to the idea. Nothing is going to change the fact that the baby is coming."

"I know but you could be nicer."

"Randal, I don't think you want to have this conversation with me right now."

"Right." He said knowing she was angry.

"Well, are we ready to see the baby?" The doctor said coming in.

"Yes we are." Dena replied.

"And this must be Ella." He said. "I haven't seen her since she was a baby." He was the same doctor that delivered Ella.

"I'm almost five now." Ella said quickly.

"Wow, you are a big girl now." He said getting the machine. "Alright, let's see what the baby is doing."

He put the gel on Dena and started to move the probe. "Okay, there is the baby. It's head, arms, legs, and there is the heart beat. Everything looks good."

"Doctor, can you take the baby out?" Ella said suddenly.

"What?" The doctor asked.

"I don't want a sibling. Can you take the baby out?"

"No, I can't." The doctor said leaving.

"Ella, what did I say?" Dena said to her.

"Sorry, mommy." She said as they got ready to go.

"Randy, you're taking Ella right?"

"Yes. We are spending some daddy/daughter time." He replied as they walked out. They had driven separate cars because Dena had another appointment.

"Okay, I will see you later." She kissed them both and headed to her car.

"Well, Ella bear, what do you want do to today?" He asked as they got into his hummer.

"Can we go to Toys R US?" She asked with excitement.

"Yes." He laughed and headed to the toy store.

Once they got there, she immediately wanted to go to the Barbie section. She looked around and found Barbie in a wedding dress.

"Daddy, I want this Barbie."

"Okay. You don't have wedding Barbie already?"

"No. I need her to play wedding. My other Barbies are bridesmaids and my Ken doll is the peacher. I need a groom though." She said running across the aisle to the boy section.

"Ella, wait up." He said following her.

"I found the groom." She said holding up a Chris Jericho action figure.

"You want Jericho to be the groom?" Randy asked shocked she didn't' pick someone else.

"Yes. I think he is super handsome." She said quickly. "Now, I need his best man. Oh, I know Uncle Adam."

"Okay, so, your Barbie is marrying Jericho and Adam is the best man?"

"Yes. That's what I said daddy."

"What about me?"

"You have to walk me down the aisle." She said like he should know that.

"Oh, I see. Barbie is you?"

"Yes." She said picking up some other action figures.

"Ella, why are you picking all this action figures?"

"Because I need guests. All my Barbies and action figures are the guest."

"Okay, do you need anything else?"

"I need food. Wedding food and a cake." She said running back to the girls section.

Randy sighed as he followed her. She was full of energy and all excited about this wedding.

"Okay, daddy, I have everything." She said putting three different packages of play food in the buggy. "I also need some pretty dresses for the bridesmaids."

He watched as she put ten different outfits in the buggy plus Barbie's pink jeep and camper in the buggy.

"Is there anything else princess?"

"Mmm, can I have some play money?"

"Yes."

They continued to look around and she got the play money, a Barbie DVD, a book and a new video game and soon were heading out of the toy store.

"Daddy, are you sure we have to have the baby?" She asked as they headed to lunch.

"Ella, we talked about that. We can't change that the baby is coming. So, we just have to deal with it and be happy about it."

"Okay, but next time, you and mommy have sex, use a condom."

"I promise okay." He knew if he didn't, she would never let it go.

"Okay, love you." She said as she looked at her book.

He laughed and pulled into the parking of Applebee's where they were going to meet Dena for lunch.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13:Grinch and questions

A few days later, John and Randy were back on the road. Milly and Ella were with them as was Holly and Dena. But they were out shopping with the divas so, the girls were with the guys as both were not feeling well.

"Daddy, do I have to take this?" Milly asked when he gave her some medicine.

"Yes. It will make you feel better." John said to his daughter.

"That was gross daddy." She said once she had taken it.

"I know but you have to take it." He laughed. She hated taking any kind of medicine.

"Daddy. I'm cold." Ella whined to Randy.

"There." He said placing another blanket on her. "Better."

"Yes." She giggled.

"How about a movie?" John said to both of them.

"Oh, something cool." Milly replied.

"Let's watch the grinch." Ella said quickly.

"Oh, I love the grinch." Milly said excitedly.

"Alright. Let me find the grinch." John began looking through all of the DVDs that Holly and Dena had brought for the girls. Finally he found the grinch. He placed it in the DVD player.

He and Randy got comfortable on the bed with the girls and the movie started.

"Why did the Grinch hate the whos?" Ella asked when it started.

"Because he didn't like Christmas." Randy replied.

"But why?" Ella asked again.

"Because his heart was too small." Milly said to her.

"Why did he have a small heart?"

"Ella, the grinch had a small heart because Dr. Seuss wrote it that way." Randy said to her. "Just watch the video."

The whos started singing on the video and Milly and Ella joined in. Randy hoped the girls wouldn't sing through the whole thing. As the video went on, the girls continued to say the words. Once it was over, John and Randy thought the girls would be asleep but both were awake.

"Why did the grinch change his mind and bring the present back?" Milly asked her dad.

"Because his heart grew three sizes and he was happy and wanted to celebrate Christmas." John replied with more patience then Randy had at the moment.

"So, he likes the whos now?"

"Yes. He realized that Christmas wasn't about presents or decorations. It's about spending time with family."

"Oh. So, the grinch loves Christmas now?" Ella asked.

"Yes. He loves Christmas and he loves the whos."

"Oh, that's cool." Milly replied. "Can we watch the little mermaid?"

"Yes." John got up and put in the Little Mermaid.

The girls sang along with it and said the words. John could tell Randy wasn't feeling well and getting annoyed with the girls and their questions. He thought it was better to get Randy out of the room before he snapped at one of them. John knew the girls would cry if Randy snapped at them.

"Randy, why don't you go to your room and lay down? I'll watch the girls."

"Thanks John. I just don't feel well." Randy got up and kissed Ella on the head and headed to his room.

"Is daddy sick?" Ella asked John.

"He doesn't feel well. But he is gone to take a nap and hope that makes him better."

"How did daddy get sick?"

"He probably caught the same cold you guys have."

"Why are colds contagious daddy?" Milly asked.

"Because of gems. Gems are spread very easy. And gems cause you to be sick."

"Oh. Okay."

They turned their attention back to the movie and were soon asleep. John began to clean up just as Holly and Dena came in.

"Hey, baby." Holly said kissing her husband and then looking to see the girls asleep. "Where's Randy?"

"He wasn't feeling well so, I told him to go back to his room."

"Well, I better go see if he is okay. Can Ella stay here?" Dena asked them.

"Sure." Holly replied.

"Thanks." Dena quickly left and made her way to her room.

"So, Randy has the cold too huh?"

"Yeah and the girls were full of questions and he was getting annoyed. So, I sent him away before he could snap at one of them."

"Good thinking."

"Thanks. Now, I'm tired." John said walking to the other bed and lying down. "Your turn for kid duty."

Holly laughed and finished cleaning up. She hoped Randy felt better soon.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14:Fighting and shopping

A week later the guys were home and they decided to take the girls Christmas shopping for their moms. They told Dena and Holly that they would be back later and they were taking the girls.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Milly said as John buckled her into the Tahoe.

"We're going Christmas shopping for mom." John replied as he made sure she was buckled in tight. He then headed to the driver's seat. They were soon on their way to get Randy and Ella.

"Ella, please get your shoes on. John and Milly will be here and we have to go." Randy said to his daughter as he was trying to get her dressed. Dena had already left to do some shopping of her own.

"Why do we have to go? I want to watch SpongeBob." Ella said sitting on the sofa and not moving.

"I told you we were going to go shopping for mommy. Do you want to get mommy something pretty?"

"I guess." She said finally letting him help her with her shoes.

"Now, we are all ready to go." He heard the SUV drive up. He picked up Ella's bag and then her and they headed out. He went to the passenger side and put Ella in back with Milly and then got in front with John.

"You look like you had a rough morning." John said as he pulled out the driveway.

"Ella didn't want to get dressed." Randy said back.

"Is your cold gone?"

"I think so. God that was the worst cold I've ever had."

I know. Hopefully that's gone and everyone will get through the holidays well."

"So, did you and Holly get Milly's present yet?"

"We got her the one from us. Santa's present is somewhere safe."

"Yeah." Randy laughed as they pulled into the mall.

Both got out and then got the girls out. John made sure Milly's GPS was in her shoe and that he had the locator. Randy did the same with Ella.

"Alright, now that everyone is suited up, let's go." John laughed. He had told Holly that having the GPS was like suiting up for combat.

"Daddy, can we go to the pet store?" Milly asked excitedly. "I want a retriever for Christmas."

"We will stop at the pet store. But if you get the retriever, it will be from Santa."

"Yay! I'm getting doggy." She said started to dance a little.

"Alright, peanut, let's go pick out mommy's present." John said taking her hand as she took Ella's and Randy took Ella's.

They headed into the jewelry store first. Randy and John had to pick up their presents for their wives.

"Daddy, can I get mommy something pretty?" Ella asked Randy.

"Like what princess?"

"I don't know. She likes necklaces."

"Well, we can look."

They looked around the store and Ella found a locket and Randy had it engraved. Milly picked out a charm bracelet for Holly and they put a little girl charm on it with Milly's name and birthday. It had plenty of room for more if and when they had more kids. Once they had the presents they headed to the food court as the girls were hungry for lunch.

"What do you want for lunch?" John asked them.

"Chickfileta." Milly said before Ella could say anything.

"No, I want pizza." Ella said loudly.

"No, chick." Milly repeated very loudly.

"Milly, don't yell." John said. "We can get both."

The girls continued to argue like they hadn't heard their dads.

"Girls, we can have both." Randy said after John.

"No, pizza. Amelia." Ella said almost yelling.

"No, chick, Elisabeth." Milly yelled.

"Chick"

"Pizza."

"Girls, how about I take you to get pizza?" Randy said pointing to Ella. "John can take Milly to get Chickfileta and then we will meet back here."

"That's sounds good." John said taking Milly's hand and heading to Chickfileta.

"Daddy, Ella's being a meanie." Milly said as they waited in line.

"Milly, don't say that about Ella. She just wanted something different to eat."

"I don't care. She is mean." Milly crossed her arms and pouted.

"Milly, let's get lunch and then we will work this out." John said before ordering lunch.

"Daddy, Milly's being a jerk." Ella said as they waited in line.

"Ella, don't call people jerks." Randy said to her.

"Okay. Even if they are acting like that."

"Yes. Ella, Milly is your best friend. She just wanted something different to eat."

"Okay."

Randy got their lunch and they headed over to a table. John and Milly joined them a few minutes later. The girls sat down beside their dads and across from each other.

"Daddy, tell Ella to eat with her mouth close."

"Milly, Ella is not eating with her mouth open." John replied to his daughter.

"Yeah, you are Milly." Ella said loudly.

"Girls, we will not have another screaming match." Randy said to both of them.

"Okay." Both said getting quiet.

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. John and Randy knew the girls would make up eventually. Once lunch was done, they headed to do a little more shopping and go by the pet store.

"Daddy, I found my puppy." Milly yelled to him from where the golden retrievers were.

"Peanut, don't yell." John said walking over. "Which one is your puppy?"

"This one." She said pointing the sleeping one at the back. "I'm going to name him Jomo."

"Why Jomo?" John asked her.

"Because he is very handsome like Uncle Jomo."

"Alright. So, you want this puppy." John said picking up the sleeping one. "And it is a boy." He checked to see what the puppy was.

"Yay! So, can we get him please, daddy?" She said batting her eyes and giving him the smile that he always fell for.

"Don't you want to wait until Christmas and let Santa bring you a dog?"

"No. Santa can bring me dolls and stuff. I want the puppy now."

"Alright. Let's pick him out some stuff and then we will head home." John held the puppy and walked over to where Randy and Ella were.

"Ella, look, I get a puppy." Milly said excitedly forgetting their fight.

"Cool. Daddy, can I have one too?" Ella said.

"I guess. Go pick out one." Randy said walking over to the dogs with her.

"I want this one." She said pointing to golden retriever.

"Okay. So, what do you want to name her?"

"It's a girl puppy?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"Oh, let's name her Bella. It sounds like Ella."

"Okay." Both Randy and John headed to the register and paid for the items and then headed to the Tahoe. They put the girls in first and let them hold the puppies while they loaded everything else in. Once it was in, they headed home. Randy and John both wondered what Dena and Holly would say about the puppies.

They pulled into John's driveway. Dena had called and said she was over there.

"Mommy, we got puppies." Milly yelled when they walked in.

"Puppies?" Holly asked when she saw Ella holding one and Milly holding another.

"Yes, this is Jomo." Milly said showing her puppy.

"This is Bella." Ella said showing hers.

"Why don't you girls take the puppies to the play room?" Dena said to them.

Once the girls were gone, they turned to their husbands.

"So, you got them puppies?" Holly asked the guys.

"Yes, they had an argument and we got them puppies. They are Christmas presents." Randy said to them.

"Alright, they can keep the dogs but you two are training them." Holly said walking into the kitchen. Dena followed.

"Well, that went well." John said walking to the playroom.

Randy laughed and followed. He knew the wives would let the girls keep the puppies.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15:Shopping at Michaels

John, Holly and Milly pulled into the shopping center that held a Lowe's, a Target, A Michaels Arts and Crafts, and a Petsmart. They were there to get Jomo, the puppy, some food and other things.

"All right. I'm going to Petsmart to get Jomo." Holly laughed. She always laughed when she said the name. "Some puppy food and stuff. John, you're taking Milly to Michaels for crafts?"

"Yes. We will meet you in Michaels." John kissed Holly and took Milly's hand and headed into Michaels. "So, peanut, what do you want to look at?"

"Can we look at stickers?" Milly said excitedly.

"Yes." John replied as they walked toward the sticker aisle. It was separated into different sections. "So, what section did you want to look at?"

"Christmas, duh daddy."

"Milly, what did I tell you about that word."

"Sorry." She excitedly headed to the section and began looking. "Oh, I want this one and this one."

John had to laugh as she put one of almost every sticker in the buggy. She picked some Christmas scrap booking paper also.

"Where to now?"

"I want to get some glue, felt, glitter and some jingle bells." Milly said excitedly as they headed to the next aisles.

They got the glue and everything else she wanted and then headed to some other aisles. They looked around the store and got some wood crafts she wanted and they picked up a bear that you could decorate with markers. They headed down the main aisle and by the Christmas candle display. John stopped to look at the How the Grinch Stole Christmas end cap. Milly was right beside him looking at the Christmas candles. She picked up one of the jar candles to smell the Happy Holidays scent.

"Oh, daddy, this one smells great." She said as she turned to show him. Before he could catch it, she dropped it and the jar broke.

"Milly." John said when he saw it fall.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said starting to cry.

"Oh, it's okay peanut." John said hugging her close "We will get someone to pick this up."

Just as he said it a Michaels associate came by.

"I'm sorry. My daughter dropped the candle. I will gladly pay for it." John told the young girl.

"That's okay." Amanda, the Floral Manager, said to him. "We will clean this up. It happens."

"Thank you." John took Milly's hand and they headed down the kids crafts aisle. "Milly, please be careful."

"Okay, daddy." She said picking up a wood cake set. "Daddy, can I have this?"

"Yes." He said. "Do you need more play food?"

"This is cake daddy. I have to have cake."

"Alright." He laughed.

She picked out some books and a wood donut set and they headed to another section. They walked down the Christmas decorate aisle that had some ceramic Santas on it and some other ceramics.

"Daddy, mommy would like this." Milly said picking up a ceramic house. She went to show her dad and bump the buggy which caused her to drop it. It broke with a loud crash.

"Milly." John said when he saw it.

"Sorry daddy. It's wasn't my fault. The buggy got in the way."

"Milly, please don't touch anything else that can break." John said as another associate came up. "I'm sorry. My daughter dropped it. I will gladly pay for it."

"No, that's okay. It happens." Lauren, an associate, said to him.

"Well, we are going to go." He took Milly's hand and they headed to another part of the store. John thought about putting her in the buggy but last time he did that in a store, she screamed and all the other people looked at him like he was killing her or something.

"There is my family." Holly said walking up. "Did you get everything?"

"I think so. Milly got a lot and broke two things." John replied to his wife.

"Okay, did you offer to pay for them?"

"Yes. They said it was fine. I don't have to."

"Okay, let's go down the dried flowers aisle." Holly said as they headed that way.

They were looking down the aisle and Holly was getting some dried flowers when they heard a loud crash. Holly and John turned and saw that Milly had broken a whole shelf full of glass vases.

"Amelia Rose Cena." Holly said to her daughter.

"I'm sorry. The shelf fell on its own." Milly said to them just as another associate walked up.

"Okay, she broke them and I will gladly pay for them." John said to him. He looked at the name tag and realized that he was the manager.

"That's not a problem." Lee, the manager, said.

"No, I will pay. This is the third thing she has broken in your store. I will pay for it."

"Alright. I will take the price sticker to the cashier."

"I think we should go before she breaks anything else." Holly said to him.

"I agree. Milly, let's go." John said taking her hand.

They headed to the cashier and checked out.

"Did you find everything today?" Pam, the cashier asked.

"Yes. We did. The manager brought a sticker up here for us to pay for something our daughter broke."

"Oh, yes." She rang it up. "Would you like to sign up for our email?"

"I already receive it." Holly replied handing her the coupon.

The cashier totaled it out and Holly swiped her credit card and signed the slip. She, John and Milly left the store and headed home.

Holly couldn't believe that Milly broke so much in Michaels. She knew Milly took after her with being clumsy and accident prone.

"I guess Milly takes after you." John said when he came into the kitchen.

"She does and you need to watch her better."

"I know."

Holly laughed and walked over to her husband. "I love that you're such a great dad to her and you love the time with her. But John, you have to set some rules."

"I know. It's just I don't get a lot of time with her and I like to spoil her."

"I know that and I don't have a problem with that. You know that. Just watch her better."

"Deal. I love you."

"I love you too."

John kissed his wife and headed back to the living room to watch some TV. Holly knew that John's time was limited with Milly but they had to have rules.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16:Explaining Daddy's Job

The next Monday Randy was at the arena working on his segment with Kinley, who was a new diva. The segment required them to kiss and say they were meeting up later after the show. Dena had Ella in the locker room and she was showing everyone photos of her, her puppy Bella, Milly and her puppy Jomo.

"This is Bella. She is my puppy. This is Jomo. He is Milly's puppy." Ella said showing Ron and John Morrison.

"Why is Milly's puppy named Jomo?" John asked thinking it was weird name for a puppy.

"Because Milly said he is a handsome puppy like her Uncle Jomo is handsome. She likes you and wants to marry you." Ella said.

"Really? She wants to marry me?" He had to laugh. "And who do you want to marry Miss Ella?"

"Jericho, duh." She replied.

Everyone laughed and started talking when Randy had to leave for his segment. They didn't notice Ella follow behind him. She followed him to where he was supposed to practice the segment.

"Randy." Kinley said walking up.

"Hey, Kinley." He replied. "So, are we still on for later?"

"Of course. I can't wait." She said leaning in to kiss him like the script said. "See you later."

"Daddy, you can't kiss her!" Ella yelled loudly.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" Randy asked turning to his daughter who was looking a lot like Dena when she got mad.

"I wanted to be with you but you're with that slut!" Ella yelled again.

"Ella. Do not say that." Randy scolded.

"But she is a slut and you're a cheater daddy! You're supposed to love mommy not a little white trash slut!"

"Elisabeth Lily Orton. Watch the language." Randy said to her just as Dena and the others walked up.

"What's going on?" Dena asked seeing her daughter was mad about something.

"Daddy was kissing this slut. He is a cheater mommy." She stomped her foot. "I don't like you anymore daddy. You're supposed to be with mommy! I want to go now! Mommy, I want to go now!"

"Elisabeth, let us explain." Randy said to her.

"Explain. I don't think so!" She said turning her head away from him.

"Dena, a little help." He said turning to his wife.

"Elisabeth, let's go to the locker room and we will explain things." Dena said calmly.

"I don't want to hear it. Daddy is supposed to love you. If he leaves us for her, who will take care of me. I don't like daddy anymore!" She shrieked.

"Elisabeth, locker room now." Dena pointed to the locker room.

Everyone watched as Ella stomped toward it not looking at her dad at all. Dena opened the door of locker room and let Ella and Randy go in.

"Elisabeth, we need to explain about daddy's job." Dena could see Ella was going to say something. "No, you will not speak yet."

Ella crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"Daddy's job is like a soap opera. It has storylines. The kiss between daddy and Kinley was just a storyline. Daddy doesn't love her and he is not cheating. He's not leaving us. Do you understand?"

"A little? It's pretend?"

"Yes. Daddy's job requires some pretending. That's all that was."

"So, daddy loves us? And he isn't leaving?"

"Yes. Daddy loves you and me. We are a family."

"Oh."

"Now, I think you owe daddy an apology." Dena said pointing her where Randy was.

Ella walked slowly over to where her dad was. He bent down to be on her level.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said giving him her I love you daddy look.

"I know baby. Mommy and I should have explained my job." He said to her.

"I love you daddy and I just don't' want you to leave me."

"Baby, I love you too and I'm never leaving you." He pulled her into a hug.

"Now, you owe Kinley an apology." Dena said walking out to get her.

"Daddy you promise to never leave me." Ella said pouting a little bit.

"Ella, I promise I will never leave you. You're my baby."

"Okay." She hugged him again just as Kinley walked in with Dena.

Ella walked over to her. Randy and Dena held their breaths because Ella was know to kick when she apologized.

"I'm sorry I called you names. But I love daddy and I don't' want him to leave me ever."

"I understand and I promise I'm not after your daddy." Kinley said sweetly and walked out.

"Can we get ice cream with Milly, Uncle John and Aunt Holly?"

"Yes, get your bag." Dena said to her.

The three of them headed out and met up with John and his family and headed to get ice cream. A lot of the other superstars joined them too. Both girls got to sit by Jericho and John Morrison.

Please Reveiw!


	17. Chapter 17:thanksgiving Fun

Okay, this chapter is a little late. I had planned on posting it on Thanksgiving but I've had some family issues to deal with. So, here it is finally

* * *

John was sitting in the living room with his brothers watching football. Holly was in the kitchen with his mom and sisters-in-laws. The kids were playing outside waiting for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Guys, dinner." Carol Cena said to her sons from the dining room.

Everyone filed in the dining room and were soon eating. John was seated beside his brother Dan and across from Holly. Milly was seated at the children's table a few feet away.

"So, John, are you and Holly thinking about more kids?" Dan asked as they were having dinner.

"We have talked about it but we haven't made any decisions yet." He replied.

"You should. Milly is four almost five so, I think it's time for you to have a son."

"Dan, we will have one when we are ready. We aren't sure yet about another one." John replied just as Milly walked up to ask her mom something.

"We aren't having anymore kids." Milly said. "I talked to daddy and mommy about condoms. I don't want a baby."

Everyone almost choked on their dinner when she said that. They then all looked at John and Holly.

"Milly, I asked you not to say that." Holly said to her.

"But it's the truth. Daddy put the condom on when you have sex so, we don't' have any babies."

"Milly, go sit back down." John said to her.

"K." Milly turned and walked back to the kids' table.

"So, Milly knows about condoms?" Matt asked his brother with a laugh.

"It was an accident okay." John said as everyone looked at him. "You know this all started because mom sent Milly the Midge doll that was pregnant."

"What started?" Carol asked.

"The sex talk with Milly." John replied. "She and Ella Orton were playing with the doll and they wanted to know where babies come from. So, Randy and I explained."

"You and Randy explained?" Dan laughed. "I bet that was funny."

"Randy used all the technical terms. So, Milly knows about the girl parts and boy parts." Holly added. "Randy apparently explained condoms to Ella who told Milly. And Milly told John to make sure he wore a condom when we had sex so, she wouldn't get siblings. Randy's wife, Dena is expecting and Ella is all upset by it so, it rubbed off on Milly."

"Wow, John, teaching your daughter so young." Steve laughed.

"Ha-ha, just you wait until your daughter asks you."

"Boys, let's not talk about this right now. Let's enjoy our Thanksgiving." John Cena Sr. said to them with a laugh. It was great having all his boys here with their wives and kids.

"Daddy, why would Uncle Dan want you and mommy to have another baby?" Milly asked as John was helping her change. She had spilled pumpkin pie on her shirt as well as cranberry sauce.

"He just was wondering if mommy and I wanted more children." John replied. He wondered how his daughter got to be so clumsy. He wasn't at all and Holly was to an extent but nothing like their daughter. She always managed to spill food on her shirt or break something.

"Oh, well we don't want anymore. I'm going to be the only one forever." She said as he put on her Strawberry Shortcake shirt.

"You don't want a little brother or sister to play with?"

"No. I have Ella for that. I want to be the only one and get all the love, the presents and everything."

"Peanut, you know if mommy and I have another baby, we wouldn't love you any less."

"Yeah but if we had another one, I wouldn't get as much stuff."

"Oh, so that's what the deal is. You don't want to not get everything you ask for."

"Yes. I love that I get everything. I get anything and everything."

"Milly, if we had another baby, that wouldn't change. We would just have someone else to love."

"Still don't want one, daddy." She said getting off the bed.

"Alright. Let's table this for now and head back downstairs." John took her hand and they headed out.

"What does table mean?"

"It means we will talk about it later."

"Oh, we don't' have to. Just not interested in a baby." She quickly let go of his hand and ran downstairs and right to her grandpa.

John had to laugh about it. She was dead set against a baby. He wondered what would happen if by some chance, Holly get pregnant again. He hated to see what his daughter would do.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18:Santa Questions

John watched as Milly help Holly decorate the kitchen with all of the Christmas stuff. Every year, Holly decorated the house with the holiday plates and other Christmas things. Once the kitchen was done, they started to decorate the tree.

"Daddy, why do I have an ornament with my name on it?" Milly asked picking up the one with Amelia Cena on it.

"That ornament was given to you by your grandma." John replied as they hung the ornaments. He had put the lights on the tree while they were decorating the kitchen.

"Oh." She replied.

"John, where is the box of ornaments your mom sent?" Holly asked as she got out the stockings to hang.

"It's upstairs in the attic."

"Okay, I'm going to get that box and see what else you forgot." She laughed kissing him and heading up.

John turned to decorate the tree and hang the stockings.

"Okay, peanut. Let's hang the stockings." John walked over to the fireplace and put up the hangers. "Alright, here is daddy's."

John hung the one with his name. He had no idea why Holly insisted that they have stocking with their names. She usually went overboard on the decorations. She loved Christmas and enjoyed decorating.

"Next is mommy's." John said hanging Holly's. "And last is Milly's."

John helped her hang her stocking and then headed back to the tree. He hung some more ornaments and put the garland and tinsel on the tree. He turned to get Milly so she could hang some ornaments and found her looking at the fireplace.

"Milly, what are you doing?" He asked walking over to her. The fireplace had a screen so, she couldn't get burnt by the fire.

"I'm trying to see how Santa comes down the chimney." She replied.

"What?"

"I'm trying to see how Santa comes down the chimney." She said again.

"Why?" John asked wondering what brought this on.

"Because the chimney is small. How can a fat man fit down it?" She asked turning to face him.

"Milly, Santa just has ways to get down the chimney." John replied.

"But how, daddy? He is fat. At least the Santa we saw at the mall was fat and everyone said Santa was fat. So, there is no way he could fit down the chimney."

"Baby, come here." John said picking her up and placing her on his lap. "Peanut, Santa uses Christmas magic to get down the chimney."

"What's Christmas magic?"

"Christmas magic is what makes Christmas great. Santa is magic and he uses Christmas magic. He just thinks about being in the house and then bam, he is there."

"So, is he a mind reader?" She asked excitedly.

"No, peanut." John laughed. "He just thinks about where he wants to be. That's all. Santa knows the trick to get down the chimney."

"So, how does Santa get around the whole world in one day?"

"Christmas magic again. Santa can slow down time and that is how he does it."

"Slows time?"

"Yes. He uses his magic to slow it down. So, one hour becomes a minute and one minute becomes a second. So, he has plenty of time to get presents to every child in the world."

"What if someone doesn't have a chimney? How does he get in?"

"He uses the front door."

"Who lets him in?"

"People leave a key under the mat for him. He gets the key and goes inside."

"Oh. Okay." She said with a smile. She quickly got up and headed over to the box of ornaments.

Holly had stood at the stairs watching and listening to John explained to their daughter about Santa and how he gets in the house. She had to laugh a little which got John's attention.

"So, did you like listening to me?" John asked his wife as he walked over to her.

"Yes. I love how you explained it to her. Christmas magic, that is so cute."

"Thanks. It was all I could come up with." He laughed.

"It was good." She said before kissing him. "So, anything else to explain to her right now?"

"Nope that's it for her. But I would like to explain some things to you later." He smiled and kissed her.

"Well, I'm sure I will like what you say." She laughed and walked over to Milly. "Come on, Amelia, let's decorate this tree."

"Mommy, don't' call me Amelia. Why did you name me that?"

"Because Amelia is your grammy's name."

"Well, I don't like it. Just call me Milly never Amelia."

"Alright, Milly." Holly laughed.

They spent the rest of the night decorating the tree and making a Christmas cookies. John loved the time off to spend with his family. His time was always limited with them and he always made sure that they spent the time together when he was off. He loved being a dad and a husband more than he thought he would. Even when his daughter was being her troublesome self and getting into trouble with Ella.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19:Decorating The Orton Tree

"Daddy, do you believe in Christmas magic?" Ella Orton asked her dad as they were in the living room decorating their tree.

"Christmas Magic?" Randy asked wondering where she heard that.

"Yeah. Uncle John told Milly that Santa uses Christmas magic to get down the chimney. So, do you think that?"

"Ella, Santa is." Randy said just as Dena came out of the kitchen.

"Ella, go have your snack and then we can finish the tree." Dena said calling her away before Randy could say more.

"K, mommy." Ella made her way to the kitchen where her snack was on the table.

Dena walked over to her husband and sat down beside him. She knew Randy had the tendency to tell Ella the truth on everything.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I know you like to tell Ella the truth but this time, you need to go along with Christmas magic. I want her to believe in Santa for as long as she can."

"Alright. I will tell her and I happen to agree with you. I want her to believe as long as she can."

"Good." Dena kissed her husband and headed into the kitchen.

After her snack, Ella headed back into the living room. She was ready for her daddy to tell her about Santa.

"Okay, daddy. Out with the Santa truth." Ella said sitting in his lap.

"Okay, princess. Santa is magic. Just like Uncle John said. He uses his magic to get down chimneys and get around the world in a day."

"Oh, is that how reindeer fly? Christmas magic?"

"Yes. Reindeer fly because of Christmas magic."

"So, Rudolph is real?"

"Mmm, yeah. He is real."

"Oh okay." She got out of his lap. "Let's decorate."

Randy got up and walked over to the tree. He got out the ornaments and they started putting them on the tree.

"Daddy, if Santa is real, then how can Santa be in every mall?" She asked as she put one of the ornaments on the tree.

"The real Santa is in the north pole making the toys. The Santas in the store are cousins of Santa. They help him out each year by meeting the kids and hearing what they want for Christmas."

"Oh, okay." She said excitedly going back to decorating.

"Ella, did you do something to the tree?" Randy asked looking at it.

"Yes. I decorated it."

"Why did you put playdoh on the tree?" He asked taking an ornament made out of playdoh off the tree.

"I wanted to put my entigue touch on the tree. Mommy said we do that every year."

"Okay, is that why you put construction paper on it too?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Randy just let it go. He knew there was no telling her to take them off. He helped her decorate while Dena was making Christmas cookies.

"Daddy, do we have to put this on the tree? It looks weird." Ella said holding up an ornament Dena had had for years. It was a ceramic elf her mother had given them.

"Yes. It's mommy's special ornament." He replied. He never liked the ornament but Dena liked it.

"Well, mommy is the kitchen. She will never know if we break it and hide it."

"Princess, we can't do that." Randy had to hide his laughter. He was tempted to let her break it.

"Okay." She said turning back to the tree. "Daddy, we need more candy canes."

"Alright. I will get them." Randy headed to the kitchen to get more candy canes.

Ella waited until her dad was in the kitchen before she walked over to the fireplace. She dropped the ornament on the landing around the fireplace. It made a loud bang when it fell which made Randy and Dena both come into the room.

"Elisabeth Orton. What did you do?" Dena asked her daughter.

"I was trying to hang the ornament and it slipped right out of my hand." Ella said sweetly.

"Really? So, why were you at the fireplace and not the tree?"

"I was walking toward the tree and I tripped and the ornament dropped. I swear mommy."

"Alright. I will clean this up and we will finish the tree." Dena headed into the kitchen to get something to clean it up.

"Did you really trip and break the ornament?" Randy asked her.

"Yes." Ella giggled.

"Alright." He had a feeling that she dropped it on purpose but he wasn't going to say anything to Dena about it.

"Mommy, I'm sorry I dropped your ornament." Ella said as Dena cleaned it up.

"That's okay baby. It was an accident." Dena replied as she cleaned it up.

"Alright. Can I watch cartoons?"

"Yes. Go." Dena said to her. She then turned to her husband. "So, did you put our daughter up to breaking the ornament so, we wouldn't have it anymore?"

"No." He scoffed. "I would never do that."

"Okay. For now, I believe you and her." She kissed him and headed back to the kitchen.

Randy walked to the sofa and sat down beside his daughter. He placed his arm around her and they watched the Grinch together.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20:Injury and pretend

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. I hope you continue to like the story and if you have any fun ideas for the guys and their little troublemakers, let me know.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

Randy sat in living room watching TV as he was home after getting hurt by the Nexus. He hated to be home but it did give him some extra time with Ella and Dena. Although Dena was visiting some family in Orlando for the day so, it was just him and Ella, who insisted on taking care of him.

"Okay, Mr. Orton. I'm Doctor Ella Orton and I will be your doctor. So let's take your temperature." Ella said getting the thermometer.

"Angel, daddy isn't sick like that. He got hurt at work." Randy said to her.

"Oh, okay. Let's check it anyway though." She said sticking the thermometer in his ear. "Normal temp, daddy."

She wrote the number down on a piece of paper. "Now, what's next?" She looked over her pretend chart to see what was next. "Oh, I need to check your vital signs."

"Baby, I'm sure my vital signs are good. You don't need to check them."

"But daddy, I have to make sure." She said as she put her hand on his wrist and took his pulse. "Okay, 120 normal."

"120 is normal?" Randy knew that was fast and it wasn't what his pulse really was.

"Yep. You are normal daddy." She wrote down the information. "Now, let's check your knee."

"Baby, the other doctor checked me. I'm good." He didn't' want her to touch the knee and cause any more pain.

"But daddy, I'm your doctor. I have to check you." She got up close to his knee and started examining it. "Okay, there is a little redness. Have you had a lot of pain?"

"Yes and I've taken pain killers." He replied.

"Okay." She pretended to look over her notes. "Okay, well you need to stay off the knee for a little bit and rest. I don't' want you to over do it."

"I will keep that in mind, Dr. Orton." He laughed.

"Alright. Now to my other patients." She walked over to her stuff animals who were nearby and began checking them.

Randy watched as she did and then he got up to get some thing to drink.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Ella yelled.

"Elisabeth, don't yell." He replied. "I'm getting something to drink."

"But I told you to stay off the knee and you're not listening to me."

"Ella, its fine. The real doctor checked me and told me I could move."

"But I said no. You're supposed to listen to me."

"Ella, I'm fine."

"But you're supposed to listen to me. I'm your doctor."

"No you aren't. My real doctor told me I could walk. I don't need bed rest."

"I say you do. Why won't you listen to me daddy?"

"Because you are my pretend doctor not my real doctor. I follow what he says."

"Fine! Be that way daddy!" She yelled stomping upstairs. She got to the fourth step and turned and looked back at him. "You're a mean daddy! I was just trying to take care of you and you don't appreciate it. You can just hurt more. I don't care! Don't care! Don't care!"

He watched as she stomped upstairs and slammed the door to her room. He hadn't meant to lose his temper with her but she was taking the doctor thing too far. He waited for a few minutes before slowly walking upstairs. He slowly made his way upstairs and to her room. He waited for a minute and then knocked on her door.

"Go away daddy!" She yelled.

He walked in the door and found her sitting in the bay window looking out at the neighborhood. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He said quietly to her.

"I just wanted to make you feel better." She said turning to face him. It was then that he saw the tears.

"Oh, baby." He said picking her up and sitting her in his lap and hugging her. He hated to see her cry for any reason. "I'm sorry baby. I know you only wanted me to feel better."

"I love you daddy and I don't want you sick or hurt." She said hugging him.

"I know, baby. Daddy is sorry that he yelled. It's just frustrating to have this injury but that's no excuse for daddy yelling at you. I'm so sorry, baby. Do you forgive daddy?"

"Yes." She said hugging him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby." He hugged her back. "How about we go downstairs and you can doctor your dolls?"

"Okay." She quickly wiggled out of his lap and ran downstairs.

He laughed as he got up and slowly followed her. You had to love the attention span of a four year old. One minute she is crying and mad at him and then next she was playing and having fun.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21:In Ring excitment?

A few days later, John and Randy were back on the road as John was "rehired" by Wade Barrett. Dena, Holly and the girls accompanied them. Dena was six months pregnant now. Ella still was not too happy about the new baby. Randy and Dena had found out they were expecting another girl. Randy knew now he would be outnumbered by girls. John and Randy were getting ready for a tag match against Wade and Heath Slater.

"Why do you have to wrestle with the Nextel?" Milly asked her dad as they were all in the locker room. "I thought you're free."

"I am free baby. Uncle Randy and I are going to wrestle against the Nexus."

"Oh, that's good because I hate the stupid dumbo head."

"Yeah, I agree. They are stupid monkey heads."

"Milly, what did mommy say about calling people names?" Holly said to her daughter.

"Sorry mommy."

Holly turned to Dena while the girls talked. They talked about the guys, the girls and other things. Dena asked Holly if she and John were going to have another baby soon.

"So, are you and John going to have another baby?"

"I don't know. We have talked about it but nothing is definite yet. I'm not sure how Milly react to a baby."

"She will be fine. Ella is slowly getting used to the idea."

"Really? Is that why she and Milly were talking about exchanging the baby for a puppy?"

"I know. I'm hoping by saying she is okay with it, she will be."

"Yeah, that'll work."

"I know. You and John should just get pregnant no matter what."

"We are thinking about it."

"Alright."

Dena hoped that Holly would be pregnant with her again. They had a fun time being pregnant together last time. But she knew that Holly was uneasy about another pregnancy. She had a high risk complicated pregnancy with Milly and then two miscarriages after. Both times she got pregnant after Milly were a surprise.

"Alright, Orton, let's go kick a little butt." John said to him.

"Yep, let's go." Randy laughed.

"Daddy is going to kick some Nextel butt." Milly said excitedly.

"My daddy is too." Ella replied.

"Girls, why don't' you watch your dads on the TV screen." Dena said to them.

Both girls got comfortable in front of the TV. Dena and Holly sat on the other side of the room talking.

"The Nextel is kicking daddy's butt." Ella said to Milly. "I have to help my dad."

"But our mommies are there and they won't let us in the ring." Milly replied to her.

"We have to sneak away at the right time." Ella said looking to where Dena and Holly were. They were deep in conversation. "Okay, they are not watching us. Let's go help our daddies."

Ella looked again and then she and Milly headed out. They immediately went toward the ring. The security people saw them and started after the girls and Dena and Holly were right behind but both girls were too fast and were soon in the ring.

John was shocked when he looked and saw his daughter in the ring kicking Wade while Ella was seeing if her dad was okay as Randy had been knocked outside the ring. Once the referee saw the girls, he stopped the match. John picked Milly up and headed to the back as did Randy.

"Girls, you know not to get away from us." Holly said to them. "We turned away for a minute."

"Mommy, I wanted to help daddy. That stupid dumbo head was hurting him." Milly said as she sat in the chair.

"I know you wanted to help daddy but you can't. This is daddy's job and he knows what he is doing. You can't help him."

"But I want too."

"Peanut, you have to be safe and that means staying out of the ring. It is dangerous and you could be hurt. Stay out of the ring okay?" John said to her.

"Alright." Milly said heading over to her toys.

Dena and Randy had taken Ella to the room across the hall to talk to her.

"Ella, you know that going to the ring is dangerous." Randy said to his daughter.

"I know but you needed help. The Wendy's girl was hurting you." Ella said repeating what she had heard John say.

"Ella, don't repeat what you hear daddy or Uncle John say." Dena said quickly while trying not to laugh.

"Sorry."

"Ella, the point is you have to be safe. The ring is dangerous and the last thing we want is you hurt. So, stay away."

"Alright. Can I go play with Milly?"

"Yes." Randy laughed as she got up and went to the locker room.

John and Holly and Randy and Dena hoped their daughters would stay out of the ring. But John and Randy knew that both girls hated Nexus with a passion and they loved their dads. So, they knew the girls would try to go to the ring again.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22:New Storyline?

A few weeks later, the girls were on the road with the guys. Dena wanted to travel as much as she could before the new baby. Holly and John had shocked everyone especially their daughter with news that they were expecting. Dena was excited that Holly was pregnant with her again but she knew she would be delivering in about eight weeks while Holly was only six weeks pregnant.

"So, you're having a baby brother or sister?" Ella said to Milly as they were playing in locker room while their moms were talking.

"Yes. I told my daddy to use condom but did he listen? No." Milly replied. Both girls were two weeks away from being five.

"They don't listen." Ella replied as they played with their dolls.

They were playing quietly when Mike "The Miz" Mizanin came in with Alex Riley. He saw the girls playing and their moms talking. He knew John and Randy were having a meeting about a storyline. Vince had loved the girls coming into the ring and he was considering having them as part of a storyline.

"What are you girls doing?" Mike asked them.

"We're playing dolls and you can't play." Ella said to him.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"Because you're a meanie. You were mean to Uncle John and then daddy. We don't like you." She replied.

"Well, I don't care." Mike said taking her doll. "Nice doll, munchkin."

"I want my dolly back." Ella said getting up. "If you don't give it to me, I will scream so loud that my mommy will think you hurt me."

"I don't think you can munckin. You won't scream. But you know your daddy is not going to be champion for long. Once I win the title, he will be nothing. Then he can't buy you anything." Mike said to her. It was the fact that she was Randy's daughter that made him say it. He wanted to get under Randy's skin.

"MOMMY!" Ella screamed. "MOMMY!"

"What Elisabeth?" Dena asked looking over to her. She immediately saw Mike and Alex near the girls.

"He took my doll." She said calmly.

"Mike, give her the doll back." Dena said to him.

"I just wanted to see it." Mike said with a smile before handing it back to Ella. "There you go munchkin."

Ella grabbed it but gave him a mean glare that she had seen her dad do a lot. "I don't like you."

"Elisabeth." Dena said to her. "Don't be mean."

"Fine, mommy." Ella said stalking over to where Milly was.

"Mike, don't taunt a five year old." Holly said walking over.

"Sorry." Mike quickly left and headed out.

"Ella, what was Mike saying?" Dena asked.

"He said my daddy wasn't going to be champion long and then he wouldn't' be able to buy me anything."

"Ella, stay away from Mike." Dena said just as John and Randy walked in.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Mike was taunting Ella." Holly replied before kissing her husband.

"Taunting her how?" Randy asked.

"Just telling her that you won't be champion for long and then you wouldn't be able to buy her anything." Dena replied kissing her husband.

"Do I need to have a talk with Mike?" Randy asked holding his anger that Mike came near his daughter.

"No. I think he will stay away." Dena said packing up Ella's stuff. "Now, I'm tired and I want to go to the hotel."

"Alright. Let me shower and then we're gone." Randy kissed her and headed into the shower.

After both John and Randy showered, they headed to the hotel with everyone. Ella and Milly were talking amongst themselves.

"So, how can we get back at the Miz?" Milly asked Ella.

"I don't know yet but we will find a way." Ella laughed. "He will be sorry he took my dolly."

"He's a meanie." Milly replied. "But Ella, what about the show?"

"What show?"

"My daddy and mommy said it's a show and the people aren't really mean like that."

"Milly, Miz is mean. We have to make him pay."

"Okay but if I get in trouble again, my mommy said she would take away my doll for fee whole days."

"We won't get caught." Ella assured her as they arrived at the hotel and got into the elevator.

When they got in, Mike and Alex were standing in the elevator with them. Dena kept Randy from saying something about the indicant. They didn't notice Ella and Milly take some thing out of Holly's bag. Once the girls were sure their parents were not looking, Ella sprayed Mike with pepper spray while Milly sprayed Alex with antibacterial gel.

"You little brats." Mike said while screaming in pain.

Everyone turned to Mike and Alex. The guys held their laughs as they watched Mike fall to the floor crying and screaming while Alex was just screaming.

"Next time, you won't take my dolly." Ella said to him before the doors opened.

Randy grabbed Ella while John grabbed Milly and they headed to John's room. Dena and Holly stayed behind to make sure Mike and Alex were okay.

"Girls, what did we say about being good?" John asked his daughter while she sat on the bed beside Ella.

"You told me to be good and then mommy said she would take my dolly away." Milly replied.

"Yes so, why did you spray Mike and Alex?"

"Because they were mean to Ella. They are big meanies."

"Amelia Rose, you have to behave on the road. So much could happen to hurt you. I can't take you getting hurt."

"I'm sorry daddy. I won't do it again." She said giving him her pout that he couldn't punish.

"Alright. Don't do it again." He hugged her and let her up to go to the other room.

"Ella?" Randy said to his daughter.

"Mike is mean. He was rude to me and took my doll. He got what he deserved." Ella said crossing her arms against her chest.

"Elisabeth, you can't go spraying people with pepper spray. It could do some damage. I want you to apologize to Mike tomorrow."

"I don't want too."

"You will apologize or mommy will punish you." Randy knew he couldn't punish her.

"Fine. I'll apologize. Can I go play with Milly?"

"Yes."

She made her way into the other room leaving John and Randy in the living room.

"You know we have a problem right?" John said to him.

"I know. Our wives are going to kill us."

"I meant about the girls but they are going to kill us."

"The girls are little girls. Once this storyline starts, they will see that this is a show and be better."

"You hope that is what will happen. Holly is not going to be happy about this."

"Oh please. All you have to do is sweet talk her and she will agree. She is so putty in your hands." Randy laughed.

He knew that John had always had ways to get Holly to agree to something. Dena was harder than that. It would take some convincing to get her to agree to let Ella be apart of the storyline Vince wanted. He wanted the girls to begin making trouble for their dads with their current rivals which would play out on the screen as how much the girls love the guys and how much the guys love their daughters.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23:Explaining the Storyline

Okay, I'm writing this from the hospital and I'm not sure how it is. But I hope you like it.

* * *

John walked toward the Nexus locker room with Holly and Milly. He had managed to convince Holly into letting Milly be in the storyline. But she wanted to talk to nexus and Cm punk first.

"Mommy, why do we have to see the Nextel? I don't like them." She replied as they got to the locker room.

"Because daddy is in a storyline with them." Holly didn't want to explain things to her until she talked to the guys.

"Okay." She said as they entered the locker room.

"Milly come sit down please." Holly said as she sat down on the sofa in the locker room.

"What mommy?" She replied sitting down by Holly.

"Remember when we talked about Daddy's job and how it's like a soap opera?"

"Yes."

"Well, Grandpa Vince wants you to be in the storyline with daddy."

"What will I do?" She asked with interest.

"You will do like you and Ella do. Get into trouble by taunting the guys."

"You mean I get to be mean to Nextel and CM Sucks." She replied excitedly.

"Thanks John. Now she will call me that." Phil said quickly.

"Sorry. She's like a little sponge. She absorbs everything I say." John said apologizing. He knew Milly like to repeat what she heard him or Holly say. He thought it was funny but not everyone did.

"Enough." Holly said before turning to her daughter. "Milly, the point is you will be on TV and part of the storyline. But understand you must be safe. I don't want you in the ring unless daddy says it's okay."

"Are you going to be in the storyline too?"

"Not really. But I will be somewhat apart of it."

"Oh. Okay, I want to help daddy." She said excitedly.

"Great. Now, why don't you go play with your baby doll while I talk to the guys?"

"Okay." She got up and went to the other side of the room and started playing.

Once she was sure her daughter was playing, she turned to the guys which consisted of David Tonga, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Mike McGuilcuity, Husky Harris and CM Punk.

"Okay, let me talk to you about my daughter and her part in this." Holly said turning to them. "You will make sure that she is not hurt. You will make sure that she is not too upset. When she is in the ring, you better watch her. Because if she gets hurt, you won't have to wait for John or anyone else to hurt you, I will take you out myself. Do you understand?"

" Yes." They all said. They knew that having a mother mad at you was not something you wanted.

"Good. Then we won't have a problem." Holly walked over to Milly. "Baby, let's go over your script."

"Okay." Milly walked back over to the sofa.

Holly and the guys helped Milly learn her lines for the upcoming storyline. Holly made sure that Milly knew her lines. She also made sure that she knew to stay out of the ring unless John said it was okay for her to be there.

While Holly and John were helping Milly, Randy and Dena were taking Ella to talk about her storyline. Dena took a lot of convincing to let Ella do it but finally she agreed.

"I don't like the Miz and I don't want to work with him." Ella said as they headed to the locker room.

"Ella, he is your daddy's rival right now and he is part of the storyline." Dena said to her as they walked in.

"But he is a meanie."

"I don't care Elisabeth. He is in the storyline and since you want to be. You have to work with him."

"Alright." She replied.

"Well, let's talk storyline." Mike said to them.

"Mainly, Mike, I want to make sure you will make sure my daughter isn't hurt. She has to be safe." Randy said to him.

"I promise. In the ring, she will be safe. I would never hurt a child. But know in the storyline, I have to say some means things. "Mike knew that Randy, Dena as well as Vince would have his head if she got hurt and he wasn't going to jeopardize his career.

"Alright. We will explain that too her." Dena replied.

They explained to her about the storyline but she still wasn't keen on working with Miz. Randy and John knew that their little girls might know it's a storyline but they would cause trouble and none of it planned. The girls would make sure that Miz and Nexus were tortured during it.

Please Review


	24. Chapter 24:Getting the belt back

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the idea.

* * *

Milly and Ella were talking in the locker room while John was having a meeting with Vince and Holly and Dena were doing some shopping. Randy was watching both girls while John was gone. He looked and they were playing with the dolls.

"Okay, here is my plan. I need you to distract my daddy while I go get his belt back." Ella said to Milly.

"What happen to your daddy's belt?" Milly asked.

"The Miz stole it. He went after my daddy after the Nextel hurt him. I want to get it back."

"Alright. I will help you." Milly replied.

"Okay. Once I see that you have my daddy distracted, I will go to the locker room and get the belt back."

Milly got up and walked over to where Randy was.

"Uncle Randy, will you marry me?" Milly said to him.

"What?" Randy was shocked that she asked that.

"Will you marry me?" She asked again. She looked over and saw that Ella was gone.

"I'm already married Milly."

"Oh, but we can still get married right?"

"Milly, when someone is already married, they can't marry someone else. It's against the law."

"Oh, then who can I marry?"

Randy picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Milly, you can marry anyone who is not related to you."

"But you're not related to me." She said giving him her pouty face that no one could resist.

"I know I'm not. You also can't marry someone who is already married."

"Oh, Uncle Randy, can you find me a boyfriend?"

"I don't think your daddy and mommy would like that."

"But I want one." She said quickly before getting excited. "Oh, what about Evan Bourne? He is a cutie."

"I can see you marrying him. I'm sure your dad would love that." Randy laughed.

"Yep, I'm going to marry him." She said. "Do you think he will marry me?"

"I'm sure he will."

"Oh, let's ask him. We can go to Chuck E. Cheese for our honeymoon."

Randy laughed when she said that. He was sure Evan would play along with the little blond. He was a nice guy like that.

"We will ask him later." Randy replied. "Was that all?"

"Yes." She replied as she saw Ella was back.

"Daddy, look what I got you." Ella said walking over dragging the belt as it was heavy to her.

"Where did you get that Ella?" Randy asked picking up the belt.

"I got it back for you." She said with a little smile. "Milly distracted you so, I could get it."

"Did you go to Mike's locker room and steal it?"

"I didn't steal it. I just wanted to return it to you. It's your belt not his."

"Ella, I lost the belt to Mike because it was time. He didn't steal it."

"But he doesn't deserve it. You are the champion not that meanie." She said quickly. "You can keep it right?"

"No, baby I can't. It needs to go back to Mike."

"But I don't want to give it back. He is a meanie who doesn't need the belt. He should just fly off the building."

Randy was shocked when she said that. It was not something he had said or Dena had said.

"Ella, that is not nice. This is a job and show. Mike is part of the show." Randy picked up her and the belt and headed out. He completely forgot he had Milly too.

Randy and Ella walked toward Mike's locker room. Randy wanted her to apologize and give the belt back. He knocked on the door and Mike answered.

"I see you found my belt." Mike said to him.

"I did." He handed him the belt back. "Ella, do you have something to say to Mike?"

"I'm sorry I stole your belt but you stole it first." She said quickly.

"Apology accepted." Mike knew she wouldn't completely apologize. He had realized that she was four and she only believed what she saw on TV.

Randy and Ella headed back to the locker room. Once there, Randy had her color quietly. He never realized that he didn't have Milly.

After Randy and Ella left her in the locker room, Milly left it to find her dad. She was scared since her Uncle Randy left her alone. She started walking the arena looking for her dad. She had only gone a few steps when Ted DiBiase walked up to her.

"Are you lost Milly?" He asked her.

"I need to find my daddy." She said.

"Did he leave you?" Ted would be shocked if he did. John never forgot her when he had her.

"No, Uncle Randy left me."

"Well, how about I help you find your daddy?" Ted said holding out his hand.

"Okay." She said as she took it.

"Why did Uncle Randy leave you, pumpkin?" Kinley, Ted's girlfriend, asked her.

"He took the belt back to Miz. Ella stole it."

Ted and Kinley had to laugh that Ella stole the belt. It was just like something she would do. They walked the arena and soon came upon on John.

"John, I have something that belongs to you." Ted said to him. He had picked up Milly and she was sleeping on his shoulder.

"What?" John said turning around. He had been talking to Mark Henry. "Why do you have my daughter?"

"She was walking the arena looking for you." Kinley replied.

"I left her with Randy."John was shocked because Randy was usually so careful with the girls.

"He had to take Ella to give the belt back to Miz." Ted replied before handing her over to John.

John took his daughter and Milly slowly went back to sleep on his shoulder. "I can't believe Randy forgot he was watching her."

"I know." Ted replied. "Well, we have to go. See you later"

After they left, John headed to the locker room to see Randy. He walked in and saw Randy watching Ella color.

"Randy did you forget something?" John asked him.

"No."Randy said looking up at John and noticing that he had Milly. "Oh, crap, I forgot her didn't I?"

"Yes. She was found walking the arena." John replied putting her down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry John. I completely forgot." Randy felt horrible that he had forgotten her. He would never have done that.

"Randy, I trusted you to watch her. Something could have happened." John turned to face him. "I can't lose my daughter."

"John, I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"That's right. Because I'm not letting you watch her alone until I feel I can trust you."

"Agreed."

Randy didn't want to fight with John. He knew it was no use. John had made up his mind and there was no changing right now. Randy only hoped that John wouldn't tell Holly. He didn't want a mother's rage at him.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25:Angry Wives

Randy sat in the locker room waiting for Dena to get back from shopping. John had taken Milly to catering to get her a snack. He still wasn't happy about Randy forgetting about her. He didn't' mean to forget her. He was just focused on getting the belt back to Miz. He hoped John wouldn't tell the wives but he knew he would.

"Daddy, why did Uncle John take Milly?"Ella asked her dad.

"He took her to catering for a snack." Randy replied to her.

"Is he mad that you forgot Milly?" Ella asked just as Dena walked in.

"You forgot Milly?" Dena asked her husband.

"It was an accident."Randy said quickly to his wife.

"How do you accidentally leave a five year old?"

"Ella stole the title from Mike and I had to return it. We left so suddenly that I just forgot I had her."

"Ella, go play with your dolls while mommy talks to daddy."

"Okay." Ella made her way over to her dolls and played quietly.

Dena waited until Ella was playing before she turned to her husband.

"Randy, you have to pay more attention. Ella gets into enough trouble by herself. We are getting ready to have another one. I need to know I can trust you with two kids and you're not going to leave one behind." Dena said to him. She was six weeks away from having their second daughter.

"You can. I would never forget our children." He replied.

"Randy, you just forgot Milly."

"But I would never forget our children."

"But it's okay for you to forget John's daughter?"

"No, it's not okay that I forgot her. Dena, I promise I will not forget our children."

"Alright. I believe you." She kissed him. She knew he wouldn't forget their children but she felt horrible that he forgot Milly.

Holly had seen that John and Milly were in catering so, she headed there.

"Hey, baby." She said kissing her daughter who was eating a chocolate sundae. "Hey, sweetheart." She kissed her husband.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her as she sat down.

"It was great. What's going on? Why isn't Ella or Randy here?" She was shocked because Ella and Milly were usually inseparable.

"Randy left the locker room today to take the title belt that Ella stole from Mike back and he forgot Milly. Ted and Kinley found her walking around the arena and brought her to me."

"He forgot her?" Holly said shocked.

"Yes. Thank goodness that Ted and Kinley found her."

"How could he forget her?" Holly was trying to remain calm but this was her baby girl.

"I guess he had a lot on his mind."

"Oh, he will have a lot on his mind." Holly got up and walked to the locker room. John got Milly and followed. He knew that a mother's rage is not something you want.

Holly walked in and saw that Dena was there with Ella and Randy. She wondered if Dena knew that Randy forgot Milly. Randy looked up and saw Holly in the doorway. He knew John told her about him forgetting Milly

"Holly, it was an accident. I never meant to forget her." Randy said quickly.

"How do you forget a child?"

"I wasn't thinking. Holly, I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for it and she couldn't have gotten hurt or worse. I feel so bad about forgetting her."

"Alright." She said. She knew the guilt was probably worse than anything she could have said. "John, Randy is not allowed to watch Milly alone anymore."

"I agree." John said to her.

"Daddy, where is Evan Bourne?" Milly said out of nowhere.

"What?" John asked before realizing what she said. "Peanut, why do you want to find Evan Bourne?"

"Because Uncle Randy said Evan would marry me and take me to Chuck E. Cheese for our honeymoon." She said to the group.

John, Holly and Dena all turned to Randy for answers. They looked at him like he put the idea in her head.

"It's not like that." He replied. "Milly asked me to marry her. I told her I couldn't because I was already married. She then said Evan was a cutie and asked if he would marry her."

"And you just told her he would?" John asked.

"Well, he will. I'm sure he will play along."

"You're an idiot." Holly replied before turning to her daughter. "Milly, you can ask Evan later okay."

"Alright but I have to go to Chuck E. Cheese for the honeymoon."

"We will see." Holly replied. "Now, let's go before more damage is done to my daughter."

Holly took Milly's hand and headed out. She and John headed back to the hotel. Dena, Randy and Ella followed.

"Daddy, if Milly marries Evan can I marry Ted?" Ella asked as they were on their way to the hotel

"You would have to ask Ted first." Randy replied before Dena hit him. "Oww."

"Stop trying to get the girls to ask the guys. They will be heartbroken if the guys don't agree." She replied.

"Alright."

Randy didn't say anything else about it the rest of the night. He knew he had to make Dena see that he wouldn't forget their children. He never meant to forget Milly. She is just quiet sometimes and it's easy to forget you have her.

Please review


	26. Chapter 26:Wedding Fun

The next day John had Milly with him as Holly had a meeting with Vince about the storyline. John and Milly were walking through the arena when Milly spotted Evan talking to Ted.

"Daddy, can I go ask Evan to marry me?" Milly asked him.

"Alright. But peanut, don't be mad if he says no." John knew Evan wouldn't but he wanted to make sure she knew that it was possible.

"Okay." She said as they headed to where Evan.

"There's my girl." Ted said when she got to him.

"Hey, Uncle Teddy." She said sweetly while looking at Evan.

"Hey, John, Milly." Evan said to them.

"Hey, Evan." John replied. "Milly has something she wants to ask you."

"Okay, Miss Milly, you can ask me anything." Evan said bending down to be on her level.

"Evan, will you marry me and take me to Chuck E. Cheese for the honeymoon?" She asked giving him the sweetest little smile.

"Honeymoon?" Evan was a little stunned she asked that.

"Yes, mommy said the honeymoon is supposed to be fun and Chuck E. Cheese is very fun."

"Okay. I'll marry you and take you to Chuck E. Cheese." He replied with a laugh. "When did you want to get married?"

"Today. We just have to find someone to marry us." She said looking at Ted with her big blue eyes.

"I'll marry you and Evan." Ted replied knowing that was what she wanted.

"Yay! Now, I need a pretty dress like mommy wore when she married daddy."

"Milly, I think we can find you a pretty dress." John said to his daughter.

"Okay. Let's get married in an hour. I'm ready pizza." She said excitedly.

"Evan, we will see you in an hour." John said taking Milly's hand and walking toward the locker room.

"She is so cute." Evan replied to Ted.

"She is that. It's nice of you to marry her and take her to Chuck E. Cheese."

"It's not a problem."Evan laughed before heading to the locker room.

John was shocked to see Holly already in the locker room when he and Milly walked.

"Did you find Evan?" Holly asked.

"Yes and he said he would marry me and take me to Chuck E. Cheese." Milly said going over to her bag. "Mommy, I need a pretty dress for the wedding."

"I'm sure we have something." Holly said walking over to help her look.

Evan walked in just as Holly went over to help Milly. He sat down beside John.

"So, I guess I should do this right and ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Evan said with a smile.

"Well, I guess you have my blessing as long as you take care of her." John laughed. "So, are you okay with this pretend wedding and then taking her to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"I am. As long as you and Holly are okay with it."

"We are. You know us though, we give Milly anything she wants." John laughed. "I know when the new baby comes, it's going to be crazy."

"Congratulations on the new baby."

"Thanks."

"Okay, I have my dress." Milly said walking over to Evan and John. "Evan, you look handsome." She said sweetly and dreamy.

"Thank you."He replied with a laugh.

"Can we get married now? I'm ready for pizza."

"Alright, let's get you dressed and then we will meet the guys in Ted's locker room." Holly said taking Milly's hand as John and Evan headed to Ted's.

Holly got Milly dressed in her baby pink dress and fixed her hair. They then headed to the locker room.

"Mommy, I need a maid of honor."

"Can mommy be it?"

"No, it's got to be Ella."

"Alright." Holly called Dena and told her what was going on and she said she would bring Ella right away.

Soon everyone was place. Ted stood at the front of the locker room with Evan and Randy. Ella stood at the entrance with Milly and John.

"Okay, daddy, walk me down the aisle." Milly said to him.

"I can't believe my peanut is getting married." John said.

They got to the front of the locker room and Milly didn't notice that a lot of the superstars and divas were in the room now. Who couldn't help but laugh at the scene. John's little five year old marrying Evan.

"Okay, we are here to join Evan and Milly in marriage. Evan do you take Milly as your wife?"

"I do." Evan replied.

"Milly, do you take Evan as your husband?"

"I do." She said with a dreamy look.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Evan bent down and kissed Milly on the cheek.

"Now, can we go to Chuck E. Cheese for the honeymoon?" Milly asked with a big smile.

"Yes, let's go." Evan said taking her hand. "Is everyone else coming?"

"No. It's just you and me. They can't come on the honeymoon."

"Alright." Evan turned to John and Holly. "Have her back later?"

"Yes, just watch her and take good care of my baby." Holly hugged her and watched as she left with Evan. "I never knew letting my baby go would be so hard."

"It's okay." John said hugging his wife. He knew her pregnancy was making her hormonal.

"Teddy, will you marry me?" Ella said out of nowhere.

"What?" Ted asked shocked.

"Will you marry me and take me to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"I guess I can." Ted replied with a smile.

"Okay, Uncle John will you marry us?"

"Sure." John said walking to the front. "Do you Ted take Ella to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Ella do you take Ted as your husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ted kissed her on cheek like Evan did with Milly.

"Now, to Chuck E. Cheese." She said excitedly.

"Bring her back later." Ted said to Dena and Randy before walking out with her.

Randy walked over to where John was. He hoped John wasn't still mad about the forgetting.

"I guess we are no longer the guys in our little girls' life anymore."

"I guess not." John laughed. "Now that both are married."

"Guys." Dena said crying like Holly was.

"Pregnancy hormones." Randy whispered to John before walking over to his wife.

John laughed and did the same. He hugged his wife. He had to laugh at Milly. She was so cute wanting to marry Evan and go to Chuck E. Cheese. He was sure she was having a ball at Chuck E. Cheese with Evan, Ted and Ella.

Please Reivew!


	27. Chapter 27:Wedding Mess?

Evan and Ted brought both girls back to the arena after they had lunch at Chuck E. Cheese. The girls had so much fun. They made both Evan and Ted play the games and on the playground.

"Well, here we go." Ted said as they came to the locker room. They headed in and saw John, Randy, Holly and Dena waiting there. The girls ran over to their dads.

"Peanut, did you have a great time with Evan?" John asked when he picked up Milly.

"I did. It was the best honeymoon." She giggled.

"I'm sure it was baby." He hugged her and put her down. "Now, say goodbye to Evan so he can get to where he needs to be."

"But he is supposed to be with me. We're married." Milly said quickly.

"Baby, he has places to be. He will see you later."

"But we're married. You stay with mommy and you're married."

"I do but I also have my job which I leave mommy and I go do."

"Oh, okay." Milly headed over to Evan and gave him a big hug. "Make sure you come back. We need to find a house later."

"Okay." Evan said walking out. He assumed she was still pretending.

"I have to go too. See you later." Ted said heading out too.

The girls watched the show and soon it was over and they headed to the hotel.

"Mommy, where is Evan? Daddy said he would be back."

"Milly, Evan is in his room." Holly replied.

"Then I should be there. He is my husband."

"Amelia, come here for a minute." Holly said to her daughter. She realized that Milly might think the marriage is real.

"What?" Milly asked as she sat on her mom's lap.

"Milly, you know that this marriage is pretend, that the wedding was pretend, right?"

"No, I'm married and I have to be with my husband." She replied getting up and getting her bag.

"Milly, you and Evan aren't married. Uncle Ted performed the ceremony and he doesn't have the legal right to marry you and Evan."

"But we said I do. Ella said once you say I do, you're married. I'm married to Evan."

"Milly, you aren't really married to Evan. This was all pretend, baby."

"I don't believe you. I think you just don't want me to be married." She headed over to the other room and pouted.

Holly knew this going to be a problem. She was getting ready to call Dena when she heard a knock on the door. She saw Dena there with Ella.

"Let me guess. She thinks she is really married to Ted?"

"Yes." Dena said walking in. "Ella, go play with Milly while Holly and I talk."

While Dena and Holly were trying to figure out how to get the girls to know that the marriages were pretend, Milly and Ella were trying to figure out how to get out of the room.

"We have to get to our husbands." Milly said as they were in the room.

"Yes we do. I think we can sneak away." Ella said as she got up. They walked to the door and saw that their moms were talking. "There is another door in the other room. I think we can get out."

They headed to the other door and were surprised it opened. They saw their dads sleeping so, they quietly walked by. Once they were out, they headed to the room.

"Ella, are you sure you know the room number?" Milly asked as they walked down the hall.

"I do. I heard Ted say they were in room 1289. It's right down the hall." Ella said as they continued to walk.

Once they were at the room number, the girls knocked on the door. Ted was the first one to open it. He was shocked to see the girls there with their bags.

"What are you two doing?" He asked them.

"We came to stay with you." Ella said as she and Milly walked past him and into the room.

"Girls, you're supposed to be with your parents." Evan said walking over.

"No, we're supposed to be with our husbands." Milly said to him. "You're my husband and we are supposed to be together."

Evan didn't know exactly what to say to her. He thought John and Holly would have explained things.

"Let me call your mom and make sure she knows where you are." Evan walked over and got his cell phone. He dialed John and told him that both girls were there.

Holly and Dena had been worried when they went to check on them and they were gone. They woke up John and Randy just before Evan called. They were relieved that the girls were there. John told Evan that they would be right there to get the girls and talk to them about things.

When everyone got there they realized that they needed to really explain things to the girls.

"Okay, girls, sit and let's talk." John said to them.

"What daddy?" Milly asked sitting down.

"Girls, you know the wedding weren't real. They were pretend just like the marriages are pretend." Randy said to them.

"No, they're real." Ella replied quickly.

"Girls, you have to have a license to get married and you didn't have that. Uncle Ted and Uncle John are not qualified to perform wedding ceremonies, so the weddings were not real." Dena said to them.

"But why?" Milly asked with tears.

"Baby, come here." John said picking her up and placing her on his lap. "Evan and Ted thought you guys knew things were pretend. They are great guys and they love you. That is why they went along with this. But you aren't married."

"Oh, will he still take me to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"Milly, I promise to take you anytime you want to go." Evan said to her.

"Okay." She said quickly.

"Ella, do you understand?" Randy asked his daughter.

"Yes." She said quickly. "I understand you all suck. You just keep trying to ruin my fun. You just suck."

"Elisabeth Orton, do not say that again."Dena said to her daughter. "You need to bring in the attitude."

"You do suck. I'm trying to have fun and you just keep messing it up. You won't let me kick anyone, or be married. You just suck."

"That's it little miss, you are grounded. You can't play with Milly or anyone for three days. If the attitude continues, it will be longer." Dena said getting up. "Now, back to the room."

Dena and Randy headed out with Ella and went to their room. This was the first time Dena had really punished Ella for anything. John and Holly headed back to their room with Milly. They were shocked that Dena punished Ella but they knew it was coming. Ella had started with the attitude a few weeks earlier and Dena was annoyed at her daughter thinking everything would be like she wanted it. She told Holly with the new baby coming, it was time that Ella realized the world didn't revolve around her.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28:New Baby

Randy, Dena and Ella arrived home a few days later. Ella had continued to give Dena attitude which caused her to be punished more. Ella, like any child, told both that she hated them and they didn't love her as much as they loved the baby. Randy caved when she said it and wanted to not punish her but Dena stood the ground and wouldn't let Ella out of her punishment but she wanted Ella to know they loved her.

"Ella, come here please." Dena said as they sat in the living room.

"What?" Ella asked annoyed.

"I want to show you something." Dena said as she got out Ella's baby book. "Baby, do you know what this is?"

"A baby book."

"It is your baby book. See." Dena said opening the first page. "Elisabeth Lily Orton. This is a picture of when you were born."

"I'm a cute baby." She said excitedly.

"You were a cute baby."

"Show me more."

"Alright baby." Dena said with a laugh as did Randy. "Here you are when you started to walk. See daddy holding your hands?"

"Yes. We are very cute daddy." She said excitedly.

"Yes, we are baby." Randy laughed.

"Here you are at your first birthday shoving cake in daddy's face." Dena said showing her the photo.

"That's funny mommy." She giggled.

"Yeah, it was." Dena laughed as she showed Ella more photos. "Now, here is one of you and daddy playing in the ocean when we went on vacation."

"We are way cute daddy especially me. I'm so cute."

Dena laughed and turned to Randy. "Well, she is definitely your daughter."

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"She has no humility. She is just like you. So cocky and arrogant."

"Thanks baby." Randy said with a laugh.

"Oww." Dena said quickly.

"What?"  
"It's time. We are having this baby today."

Dena got up and they headed to the hospital. Ella wasn't really excited about having a sister. They arrived at the hospital and Dena was admitted.

"Mommy, can we give the baby back when it comes?" Ella asked as they were in the room.

"No, Ella. Once Gracie is here she is here to stay." Dena said. They had this talk so many times over the last nine months.

"Fine." Ella took her doll and sat down.

"I called John and Holly." Randy said walking in with some ice chips for his wife. "They are on the way and will watch Ella in the waiting room."

"Good." Dena said as a contraction hit.

John and Holly arrived a short while later and kept Ella in the waiting room. She and Milly played with some blocks. It wasn't long before Randy came out and told them that Dena had the baby. Once she was moved to a room, John and Holly took Ella to meet her new baby sister.

"Baby, come here and meet Olivia Grace Orton." Dena said to her daughter.

Ella rushed to the bedside and Randy picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed. She looked at the baby and then her parents.

"Are you sure we can't send her back?"

"Ella, we can't send Gracie back. She is here to stay with us for good." Randy replied.

"Oh, do you love her more than me?"

"No, baby. We love you and Gracie the same. You are both our babies." Dena said hugging her daughter.

"Can I be the boss of the baby?" Ella asked to which everyone started laughing.

"No, baby. You can't be the boss of the baby." Randy laughed to which his wife gave him a glare.

"Ella, Gracie is your sister and you will get along with her and be nice."

"Fine." Ella said getting off the bed and running over to Milly.

"She is beautiful you guys." Holly said walking over.

"Thanks you guys." Dena smiled.

"We will take Ella home with us."

"Thanks."

Everyone said goodbye and John and Holly headed out with Ella and Milly. They left Randy and Dena with the baby.

"We really do have a perfect family." Dena said to her husband as she held their new baby daughter.

"Yeah, we do." Randy kissed her and looked at the baby. "I have the best wife and two beautiful daughters. I couldn't ask for anything more. I love you and our daughters even when Ella is giving attitude."

"I love you and our daughters including our little troublemaker." Dena laughed.

Randy laughed with her. He couldn't believe that he had two daughters. He could only imagine the trouble Ella would get into now.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29:Jealousy

A few weeks later, Dena and Holly were out getting some things for the kids and they left the girls with Randy and John.

"So, how is everything with Gracie and Ella?" John asked Randy as they were in the game room. Gracie was sleeping in the nursery and Ella and Milly were playing in Ella's room.

"It's okay. Ella is not very happy about her sister but we are trying to get her use to it."

"I hope Milly is okay when the baby comes."

"Did you guys find out what it was?"

"Yep, we are having a little boy." John said with a smile.

"Congrads on the boy John." Randy replied.

"Yeah, I guess it just goes to show you that I can produce a boy."

"Ha, ha. John, I love my girls. All three of them. Having a son would be nice but my girls are great."

"I know man, I'm just kidding with you."

They continued to talk downstairs while listening to the baby monitor. Ella and Milly were playing in the playroom.

"Milly, do you want to help me with something?" Ella asked as they were playing dolls.

"Sure." Milly replied.

"Okay. Our daddies are downstairs and mommies are gone. Now is the time to get rid of my little sister."

"How?" Milly asked.

"We take her and flush her down the toilet."

"Will that work?"

"Yes. Now, you go make sure the daddies are not watching."

Milly headed downstairs and saw that they were still watching TV. She then headed back upstairs and told Ella.

"Okay, we have to go to the nursery and get Gracie. We will then flush her down the toilet. Then I will be the only child again."

"Alright." Milly replied as they made their way to the nursery.

Gracie was sleeping peacefully when the girls came in. Ella got a step stool and picked Gracie up. She handed her to Milly as she got down.

"Alright, now let's go flush Gracie." Ella said as they headed across hall to the bathroom.

"Ella, I'm not sure Gracie will fit." Milly said as she looked at the toilet.

"She will." Ella said as she stood over the toilet. "Now, we will flush her and that will be it."

Ella started to put the baby in the toilet. She held her over it and was getting ready to flush.

"What are you doing?" Randy yelled when he saw the scene.

"I'm getting rid of Gracie daddy." Ella said to him.

Randy rushed over and took Gracie from her. He looked to make sure she was okay before turning his attention to Ella and Milly.

"John, can you take Milly and Gracie please?"

"Sure." John took Gracie and placed her back in the nursery. He then took Milly downstairs. He wanted to have a talk with her.

Randy took Ella into her room and sat her down on the bed.

"Why would you try to flush your little sister?" Randy asked her.

"I don't want a little sister daddy and you and mommy wouldn't let me give her back so, I decided to flush her."

"You can't flush your sister. She is here to stay and you need to realize that. Ella, Gracie is a part of our family and she's not going anywhere. You need to deal with that."

"But daddy, it was better when it was just us."

"Ella, we are a family still. You, me, mommy and Gracie. We love you and Gracie the same."

"Fine." Ella replied.

"Ella, you are grounded for a week. No TV, no playing with Milly and no dance class."

"But daddy." She whined

"No buts. You have to realize that Gracie is here to stay." Randy quickly left the room and headed to make sure Gracie was okay.

He took her out of the nursery and took her downstairs and placed her in the travel yard.

"Everything okay?" John asked him.

"Yeah, she is grounded so, no playing with Milly."

"I understand. Milly and I had a talk and she can't play with Ella for a week."

"Dena is not going to happy that Ella almost flushed Gracie."

"I know that. In fact, I'm going to go take Milly home. Have fun." John said getting his daughter and headed home.

Randy was just putting Gracie down when Dena came home.

"So, why did John tell Holly to come home instead coming here?" Dena asked when she walked in.

"Probably because Ella is grounded for a week."

"What did she do?"  
"She tried to flush Gracie down the toilet."

"She what? Why would she do that?"

"I guess she figured it was the best way to get rid of her."

"I'm so going to kill our daughter."

"Dena, I took care of it. Ella is grounded for a week with no TV and no playing with Milly."

"Good." Dena said heading upstairs.

Randy knew she was going to talk to Ella about her attitude toward Gracie. He hoped that Ella would eventually learn to like Gracie but he wasn't sure. She had been the only one for so long and now she didn't' want to share her family.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30:A Party to Plan?

Okay here is an update. Sorry about the wait but I've had some things going on. So here it is but it's short. I hope you like anyway.

* * *

John sat in the locker room watching the highlights of the royal rumble. Randy had taken Ella to catering for some food. Dena and Holly were talking to some divas about a baby shower for Holly. Milly was playing Barbies with Ted and R-Truth. She listened to Ted and Ron talk about the super bowl and how every year someone always throws a party. She wondered what it was and decided to ask her dad.

"Daddy, are you having a stupier bowl party?" Milly asked John.

"What" John asked her.

"Uncle Ted and Uncle Ron said every year someone has a stupier bowl party and this year it's daddy turn." Milly said excitedly. She then climbed into her dad's lap. "So daddy, are you having a stupier bowl party?"

"Yes, baby, I'm having a super bowl party."

"Yay! We're having a stupier bowl party. Can everyone come and can we make smores and punch?" She said getting more excited.

"Smores? At a super bowl party?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Yes and then we can have pigs in a blankie and chips and dip and chocolate cookies. And little wieners."

"What?" John asked not sure if he heard her right.

"You know those wieners in sauce?"

"Right."

All the guys in the locker room couldn't help but laugh at Milly's excitement. She was so excited about a super bowl party.

"Baby, you know that a super bowl party is where people watch football right?" John asked her as he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Why and can't we watch the Lion King?" She asked with a five year old wonderment.

"Because it is a tradition to watch football every year. It wouldn't be a super bowl party if we watched the Lion King. It would be a movie party."

"Oh, can we still have smores and pigs in a blankie?" She batted her big blue eyes at him.

"Yes, we can still have them. So, you want to come to this party?"

"Duh, daddy. I want to watch footieball and have pigs in a blankie."

John laughed at his daughter. She never called football anything but footieball. He never thought she would get excited about this.

"Okay, if you're sure that you want to come, we will talk to mommy about that."

"Is mommy making the food?"

"Yes, mommy is making it."

"Yay! Mommy makes great pigs in a blankie." She said excitedly jumping off his lap and running to Ted who picked her up. "Did you hear Uncle Teddy? Mommy is making pigs in a blankie for the stupier bowl party."

"I heard and I can't wait." He laughed as Dena and Holly walked in.

"Mommy, daddy said we're having a stupier bowl and you would make pigs in a blankie."

"Okay." Holly laughed before looking at John. "A super bowl party?"

"Yeah, Milly begged for one." He said before kissing his wife.

"Okay, Milly begged for a super bowl party." She laughed.

"Mommy, are you having my brother soon?" Milly asked out of nowhere.

"No, baby, your brother isn't due for four months."

"Oh okay." She said getting down from Ted and going over to play Barbies.

Everyone had to laugh at how fast she went from one thing to another. She was excited about the party but not so much about her brother.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31:Painting Mess?

John watched as the girls played in the playroom that was off from the living room. Randy and Gracie were sick so Dena was taking care of them. She didn't want Ella to catch what they had so she was staying with John, Holly and Milly. Holly had to run to the store to get some food for the girls.

"Milly, let's go play in the garage." Ella said to her.

"I don't know. My daddy doesn't like me to go out there unless he is with me." Milly replied.

"He won't know. I'm bored in here."

"Okay, let's go."

The girls headed to the garage. They made sure John wasn't looking and headed out. They saw all of John's cars and some other things.

"Oh, let's paint the wall." Ella said when she saw the cans of paints. They were left over from when John painted the nursery for the baby.

"Okay, but we have to stay away from my daddy's cars. He is so anal about them."

"What does that mean?" Ella asked as they began to try to get the lids off the cans.

"I don't know. My mom says it all the time."

"Oh."

The girls continued to try to get the lids off and finally they got them off.

"Finally." Ella said once they had. "Now, let's paint the wall."

The girls put their hands into the blue and white paint and started putting their hands on the wall. Before long the garage wall was covered in blue and white hand prints and the girls were covered in paint.

"Ella, you look silly." Milly laughed as they walked toward the door.

"I know." Ella said just before they got there. She saw the kitty hiding under one of John's car. "I'm going to get the kitty."

She walked over to the car and bent down to get the kitty. He ran away from her and she put her hands on the car to get up.

"Stupid kitty." She said walking to where Milly was.

"Daddy is probably looking for us." Milly said opening the door.

Both were greeted by John standing in the kitchen.

"What did you do?" He asked both of them.

"We found some paint in the garage and decided to paint the wall." Ella said to him.

"Come here and let's get you cleaned up." He marched both over to the sink and proceeded to help them get the paint off. "Girls, stay out of the paint."

Once he got them cleaned, he made them each sit in the playroom. He hoped that Holly would be home soon.

"Daddy, Ella tried to get the kitty but he ran." Milly said as they were sitting there.

"Yeah, then I had to use your car to get up. Why couldn't I get up by myself?"

"You put your hand on a car covered in paint?" John's eyes got big as he ran to the garage. He saw two little hand paints on the side of the car.

He went back into the house and found that both girls were still sitting in the playroom. He knew he had to hold his temper about the cars.

"Girls, why did you put paint on my car?" He asked them calmly.

"It wasn't planned." Ella said.

"Daddy, I don't know why you're so anal about your cars. You can just wash it off." Milly said sweetly.

"Okay, both of you are grounded. Go up to your room and sit there. Do not play with your toys. If I hear you playing, you will get more punishment."

"But daddy." Milly whined.

"Now, Amelia."

"Fine." She stomped away with Ella behind her.

He couldn't believe they had painted his car. One of his favorite cars. He knew now why Randy didn't like to watch them together.

"Hey, baby, what's going on?" Holly asked walking in.

"Well, our daughter decided it would be fun to paint the garage and then my car."

"What car?"

"My Chevy."

"You need to be more specific than that."

"Holly, you aren't getting the point."

"Okay, did you punish them?"

"Kind of."

"John."

"I sent them to their room."

"Okay, I'm going to talk to the girls about the paint. Why don't you go see if you can get it off?"

"Yeah." He walked out to the garage.

Once he was gone, Holly had to laugh. He was so protective over his cars.

"I hear you laughing Holly." He said from the garage.

"Sorry." She said with a smile before heading up.

She walked into Milly's room and saw the girls sitting on the bed.

"Okay, girls, let's talk about why you painted daddy's car?" Holly said sitting in a chair across from the girls.

"It was an accident." Milly replied.

"Okay, explain."

"Ella was trying to get the kitty that stays in the garage but he ran away."

"Then I had to get up and I used the car to help me get up."

"Okay, you both will go downstairs and apologize to daddy for getting paint on his car. Then you will promise to never go in the garage again."

"Okay." Both said together. They got up and walked downstairs.

Once they were there, they apologized to John and then were made to go back upstairs. Once the girls were upstairs, Holly turned to her husband.

"And what did you learn about this?" She asked him.

"I learned to always make sure I keep the kids in my sight at all times."

"Yep. You know you can't let those two out of your sight. You know they get into trouble faster than you can make me melt with the smile."

"I know. It's just I thought I had the door locked."

"Well, I tell you what. I will pay for you to have your paint again."

"Wouldn't I be paying?"

He noticed the look she gave him.

"Okay, new paint job sounds great."

"Good." She kissed him and then headed upstairs.

He had to laugh. All the women in his life had him wrapped around their fingers. He couldn't wait for his son to get here then he wouldn't be outnumbered by girls.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32:Welcome Baby

Okay everyone here is the final chapter of Daddy/Daughter Time. It's not my best but it was just time to end this.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this one.

* * *

Randy and Dena sat in the waiting room with John's parents and Holly's parents plus Ella, Milly and Gracie. Holly had been in labor for six hours and the doctors were expecting to deliver soon.

"Uncle Randy, can we leave yet?" Milly asked him.

"No, we have to wait for your mommy to have your little brother." Randy replied.

"Why?"

"Because everyone wants to see your brother."

"I don't see why but okay." She said rolling her eyes and going back to sit with Ella.

"No brother yet?" Ella asked.

"No. I don't want to sit here." Milly pouted.

"Oh, I know. Let's go see if we can find your mommy and tell her to hurry up so we can leave."

"Okay. But how do we get there?"

"We wait until the door opens."

They both up and walked to the door. They saw all the adults talking to each other. They waited and finally the door opened when a nurse came out. They quickly headed into the area.

"So how do we find my mommy?" Milly asked.

"I don't know." Ella said as they walked the hallway. "I guess we look for your dad."

They continued walking the hallway looking for Milly's mom or dad. They walked the hallway and soon came upon the room.

"That's my daddy." Milly said when she saw John in the room.

"Okay. Let's go tell your mommy to hurry up." Ella said as they walked in.

There was a lot going on in room as the girls walked in. They walked up to the bed and tried to get John or Holly's attention.

"Daddy." Milly said trying to get John's attention. She sighed when she couldn't. "Daddy!"

John was shocked when he finally heard daddy and he turned to see Milly and Ella standing there.

"Milly, what are you doing here?" He asked picking up his daughter.

"I came to tell mommy to hurry up. I want to play and Uncle Randy said we can't leave until mommy has the baby. So I want her to hurry up."

"Milly, mommy can't make the baby come any faster." Holly said to her.

"But I want to leave." She whined. "Just tell my brother to hurry his butt up."

The doctors and nurses couldn't help but laugh at the five year old.

"The baby will come when it's time, Amelia. You need to be patient."

"Being patient sucks." She replied.

"Alright, back to the waiting for you." He turned to his wife. "I'm going to take her back to the waiting room." John said kissing his wife and then grabbing Ella and walking out.

He walked into the waiting room where everyone was waiting.

"Did Holly have the baby?" Dena asked before they realized that he had Milly and Ella with him. "Why do you have Ella and Milly?"

"Oh, they sneaked into the delivery room to tell Holly to hurry up."

"Girls, you shouldn't go anywhere without us." Dena said to them. "Sorry John."

"It's okay." He laughed putting both down.

"Go play you two." Dena said before John headed back into the waiting room.

An hour later Holly gave birth to a little boy. Everyone gathered in the room to see the baby.

"Oh, he is beautiful." Dena said looking at the baby. "What's his name?"

"Everyone this is Logan John Cena." Holly said to the room.

"It suits him." Holly's mother replied.

"Thanks." Holly then looked at Milly. "So, Milly, how do you like your brother?"

"He's tiny and he can't play with me."

"Not yet but soon." John said picking her up to see him.

"He is beautiful you guys." Everyone said before leaving.

Randy and Dena agreed to take Milly home with them so John could stay with Holly and Logan. Their families were complete. Randy and Dena had Ella and Gracie and John and Holly had Milly and Logan.

Randy and John had dealt with their two little girls and all the trouble they got into. Their daddy/daughter time had been fun and filled with trouble from their little girls. Now they were started with two new kids and the girls too. Oh what fun would come.

Please Reivew!


End file.
